Colibrí
by edemirekly
Summary: Después de vivir la peor pesadilla, Emily tendrá que traer de vuelta a alguien de su pasado para ayudarla a descubrir la identidad de su agresor, al tiempo que tiene que lidiar con su propia situación con Derek. Advertencia: Agresión sexual.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que tenía en borrador pero tenía dudas sobre publicarla o no después de haber escrito "Nada". Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, porque como ya he comentado varias veces, estos temas son difíciles de escribir, y a pesar de que siempre termino mis historias, no creo que valga la pena continuarla si resulta desagradable o no es algo que os apetezca leer. Hago la advertencia de que comenzará a partir de una agresión sexual, pero no la veréis descrita. De todas formas, por la temática, la historia tendrá calificación "M"._

**Capítulo 1**

\- Reunión informativa.

Anunció Penélope al resto de sus compañeros, que inmediatamente resoplaron con hastío. Había llegado hasta ellos con paso apresurado y cargada de expedientes. Todos sabían lo que suponía eso. Revisión de casos antiguos sin resolver.

Reid y J.J. intercambiaron miradas de resignación, mientras que Morgan dejó caer con desgana el bolígrafo que sujetaba entre los dedos. Rossi esbozó una sonrisa, pero en realidad, estaba tan disgustado como el resto.

\- Vamos allá- Dijo al fin el italiano, esforzándose por aparentar más entusiasmo del que sentía.

En la sala de reuniones, ya Hotch estaba esperándoles con otro montón de expedientes a su lado. Los miró de reojo sin cambiar mínimamente su expresión, a pesar de que podía darse cuenta perfectamente de su frustración. No podía culparles, a él tampoco le gustaba esa parte del trabajo, pero Strauss exigía mensualmente esa revisión.

\- ¿Y Emily?- Preguntó Hotch al notar su ausencia. Hacía casi tres meses que había regresado, y aún estaba preocupado por su adaptación al equipo. Le estaba dando cierto margen, a pesar de que ella no se lo había pedido, pero era raro que no estuviera allí. Solía ser puntual.

\- ¿No ha llegado?- Se extrañó Morgan. Hasta aquel momento había supuesto que quizás estuviera reunida con Hotch. Aún se estaba poniendo al día de todos los casos, y todavía no había terminado con su evaluación psicológica. Todos sabían que se esforzaba por aparentar que estaba bien, pero en el fondo eran conscientes de que trababa de evitar que se preocuparan por ella. Normalmente eso provocaba el efecto contrario.

\- La he llamado hace un rato, pero no contesta al teléfono- Informó García brevemente- Supongo que estará de camino.

\- La pondré al día cuando llegue- Añadió Hotch, instándolos a comenzar con la reunión.

Después de revisados los casos sin llegar a ninguna conclusión efectiva, como era de suponer, cada uno de los miembros del equipo regresaron a sus puestos con otra tonelada de informes cortesía de Strauss. Derek se encerró en su despacho, y refunfuñó al recordar que le quedaba otra pila semejante sobre su escritorio. Iba a estar metido allí todo el día. Pensó en llamar a Emily, pero ésta le había pedido espacio y tuvo que contenerse. Aún quedaban demasiados cabos sueltos que recomponer de su relación. Demasiadas heridas que cerrar antes de poder restablecer la confianza entre ellos.

Al cabo de casi una hora, Penélope entró en su despacho después de golpear un par de veces su puerta.

Derek enseguida percibió su expresión angustiada. Se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó con preocupación.

Ella balbuceó un par de palabras inconexas, hasta que consiguió ordenar sus ideas.

\- Creo que a Emily le ha pasado algo...

Morgan sintió cómo su corazón se paralizaba durante unos segundos. No podía hablar en serio. No después de lo sucedido con Doyle. Pero también era consciente de que Penélope estaba un poco paranoica con la seguridad del equipo, y no hacía falta demasiado para que saltaran sus alarmas.

\- ¿No ha llegado aún?... Posiblemente sólo le haya surgido un imprevisto- Trató de calmarla, pero por la expresión de la rubia, era evidente que no había funcionado.

\- No... Derek... Como no podía contactar con ella, he localizado su móvil a través del GPS y... No tiene sentido... Está en un almacén abandonado a las afueras... Y haciendo un seguimiento hacia atrás, lleva allí desde ayer por la noche.- Le informó casi al borde del llanto.

Morgan se quedó congelado. Aquello era malo, realmente malo. Pero no podía permitir que García se diera cuenta del escalofrío que lo recorrió. Trató de calmarse, dentro de la urgencia con la que debía actuar.

\- Envíame la información de la localización a mi móvil. Voy a acercarme hasta el lugar- Le dijo mientras volvía hasta su mesa para recoger su glock- No les digas nada al resto hasta que yo me cerciore de lo que ocurre, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que se preocupen sin motivo.

Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que había suficientes motivos para que lo hicieran..

Salió disparado en dirección hacia el almacén, rezando para que no le hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

Quince minutos después, estaba a las puertas de aquel. Efectivamente era un edificio abandonado. Parecía una antigua fábrica textil. La cerradura de la puerta había sido forzada. Supuso que era lugar habitual de yonkis y delincuentes. Respiró hondo antes de entrar, con su glock en alto.

En el interior, apenas había luz. Con la linterna sobre su arma, recorrió en silencio la estancia, que estaba llena de maquinaria abandonada y restos de telas raídas. Había una sola planta de grandes dimensiones, pero la visibilidad era tan escasa que solo podía ver a un par de metros de distancia. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, tapiada con madera, y tiró de los tablones para que entrara algo más de luz. Ahora, con una mejor visión, resultaba más deprimente aún. El polvo, la suciedad, la basura, los restos de jeringuillas y Dios sabía qué más, lo ocupaban todo.

Al menos no parecía haber nadie allí. Pensó que quizás el GPS del móvil de Emily tuviera alguna avería. El pensamiento le duró poco, porque casi inmediatamente vio a alguien tendido junto a la pared del fondo.

Antes de acercarse, ya estaba seguro de que era ella. Rezó para que estuviera con vida, mientras corría hacia ella, arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo maltratado.

Se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Estaba de lado, con el cabello desmadejado cubriéndole el rostro. Tenía las manos atadas con cuerda y sujetas a la pared. Reconocía la ropa que llevaba puesta. Un vestido negro de tirantes, ajustado, que le llegaba por la rodilla. Se lo había visto varias veces, y era uno de sus favoritos. Solo que ahora estaba prácticamente hecho jirones, especialmente a la altura del pecho dejando entrever su sujetador, o lo que quedaba de él. Comprobó su pulso y suspiró aliviado al notar su corazón latir. Despacio, pero allí estaba. Tuvo que apartar sus propias emociones, tratando de mantenerse profesional, para poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Rápidamente evaluó sus heridas. Hasta donde podía ver, tenía hematomas y arañazos por todas partes. Examinó su rostro, sus brazos, y cuando finalmente llegó a sus piernas, jadeó horrorizado al notar la sangre y los cardenales que comenzaban a formarse en el interior de sus muslos. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso.

Iba a llamar al resto del equipo cuando Emily se movió ligeramente. Derek dejó el teléfono a un lado, y la llamó suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Emily...

Ella abrió los ojos sobrecogida al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, e instintivamente se apartó de Derek gimiendo asustada. Un segundo después, lo reconoció y se arrastró hacia él entre sollozos histéricos. Aún tenía las manos atadas y tuvo que conformarse con que él la estrechara firmemente entre sus brazos.

\- Está bien... Está bien... Te tengo...- Trató Morgan de calmarla, mientras rodeaba su cuerpo tembloroso- Vamos a soltarte, ¿De acuerdo?.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarla un poco, se apartó de ella para tener acceso a la cuerda. Al deshacer el nudo, se dio cuenta de que Emilly tenía sangre en las muñecas. Había luchado por soltarse hasta hacerse un corte con las cuerdas. Derek reconoció el nudo marinero. Cuando era niño su padre lo llevaba a veces a pescar, y le había enseñado a hacer ese nudo. Emily, al tratar de tirar de él, lo había tensado aún más. En un par de minutos, Derek consiguió deshacerlo, y ahora sí, con sus manos libres Emily se volvió a abrazar a él, desesperada.

Se quedaron así durante varios minutos, hasta que ella dejó de temblar. La apartó nuevamente, para mirarla a los ojos. Quería evaluar su estado psicológico. Aún estaba asustada, pero al menos no parecía ausente. Sin embargo, no había dicho una palabra en todo aquel tiempo.

\- Emily...- La llamó en voz baja, con sus manos colocados a ambos lados de su mejillas- Tengo que llamar al resto del equipo.- Le dijo mientras trataba de localizar su teléfono, que había dejado en el suelo.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, casi aterrorizada.

\- Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo...- Le recordó él con voz serena. No podía perder la calma. Si ella notaba lo angustiado que se encontraba, sólo empeoraría la situación.

\- No quiero que me vean así...- Susurró ella con las lágrimas de nuevo desbordando sus ojos.- Derek... No quiero que me vean así...Por favor- Suplicó de nuevo.

Derek suspiró debatiéndose entre seguir el protocolo o hacer lo que le pedía. Podía entender sus reticencias. Conociéndola, no soportaría sus miradas compasivas.

\- Está bien.. Te llevaré al hospital, y les llamaré desde allí, ¿De acuerdo?- Le propuso. Esperó una respuesta suya, y finalmente Emily asintió con la cabeza- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?.

\- Creo que sí..- Le contestó ella. Aunque no estaba realmente segura. Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y desconocía la gravedad de sus lesiones. Sabía que el shock podía atenuar el dolor real.

Consiguió incorporarse con la ayuda de Derek. Éste, la había rodeado por la cintura y le había sujetado la mano, hasta estar seguro de que podía mantenerse en pie. Al tenerla frente a él, ambos se percataron del estado real de su ropa. Emily esquivó su mirada compasiva y trató de cubrirse el pecho, tirando de los restos de su vestido. Derek inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

\- Gracias...- Susurró ella con voz apenas audible.

Se dio cuenta de que su vestido se había subido hasta la mitad del muslo, y trató de ajustárselo. Al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta. No fue hasta que vio la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Morgan, cuando notó los restos de sangre en sus manos. Un segundo después comprobó por sí misma, su origen, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al tomar consciencia de lo que significaba. Miró hacia Derek con una mezcla de confusión, angustia y terror, y fue cuando éste tuvo la certeza de que ella no tenía ni idea de que la habían agredido de aquella forma. ¿Habría estado inconsciente mientras todo ocurría?.

\- Emily...- La llamó Derek alarmado.

Pero ella se apartó bruscamente a un lado buscando apoyo en la pared, y comenzó a vomitar.

Sintió las manos de Derek sosteniéndola suavemente, mientras le retiraba el pelo hacia atrás. Aún sin ver su rostro, éste supo que estaba llorando de nuevo. Apretó la mandíbula, en un esfuerzo por controlar sus propias lágrimas.

Finalmente ella se volvió hacia él.

\- Sácame de aquí...- Le rogó casi sin aliento, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro- Sácame de aquí, por favor.

Cuando intentó dar un paso hacia él, sintió que sus piernas desfallecían, y tuvo que agarrarse a Derek para no caer. Éste no se lo pensó dos veces, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta su camioneta en dirección al hospital.

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Derek había envuelto a Emily en una manta que tenía en el maletero, y la había sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Le había ajustado el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que ella simplemente había permanecido allí, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, sin decir una sola palabra. Derek la miraba cada varios segundos, sólo para asegurarse de que seguía consciente. Al llegar al hospital, se bajó apresuradamente del coche, y gritó pidiendo una camilla.

Cuando la vio rodeada del equipo médico, por fin pudo permitirse jadear horrorizado..

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Le preguntó uno de los médicos que la atendían.

\- No estoy seguro...- Le informó aún conmocionado- Pero necesitará un kit de violación.

Inmediatamente desaparecieron con ella en la camilla, y Derek se quedó en la sala de espera, mientras en su cabeza resonaban con crueldad las últimas palabras que él mismo le había dicho al médico que la atendía.

Fue cuando por fin, cogió su móvil y llamó al resto del equipo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Gracias por vuestras opiniones!. Realmente tenía dudas sobre esta historia. Espero que os guste el giro que va a dar a partir de aquí.

Gracias por leer!.

**Capítulo 2**

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó el resto del equipo. Sintió los brazos de Penélope envueltos a su alrededor, y por fin levantó la vista, después de más de media hora con ella clavada en el suelo.

Vio sus expresiones angustiadas y aún así, supuso que debían ser mejores que la suya propia. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no habían visto el estado en que Emily se encontraba.

\- ¿Cómo está?- Le preguntó J.J. sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Añadió Reid sin saber dónde colocarse.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo?- Continuó Rossi con preocupación paternal.

Derek, todavía lidiando con su propio shock, se sentía incapaz de asimilar el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido. En realidad, pensó, tampoco es que tuviera una respuesta para ellos. Aún los médicos no le habían informado de nada, y Emily no estaba en condiciones de hablar, así que tampoco sabía exactamente lo que le había ocurrido, mas que lo que él mismo había deducido.

\- La están examinando aún- Les explicó reconfortado por la presencia de J.J. y García, que lo flanqueaban a cada lado.

\- García nos dijo que estaba en un almacén abandonado- Señaló Reid, cruzándose de brazos. Cualquiera podía ver que no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

Derek suspiró, infundiéndose valor para relatarles lo poco que sabía.

\- Estaba con las manos atadas, sujeta a una pared- Les reveló en voz baja. Notó el dolor en sus caras a medida que iba contándoles lo sucedido- No sé la gravedad de sus heridas, pero pude darme cuenta de que la golpearon...- Y luego hizo una pausa conteniendo el aliento- Y sé que la violaron.

Oyó jadear a García y J.J. a su lado, y vio como Rossi ocultaba su rostro bajo su mano, visiblemente afectado, mientras que Reid trataba de asimilar sus palabras con expresión confusa.

Sólo Hotch parecía imperturbable, aunque Morgan sabía perfectamente que sólo era una apariencia. Hotch se preocupaba por Emily tanto como el resto.

\- ¿Te lo dijo?- Le preguntó en un tono profesional.

Derek negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes. Luego lo miró fijamente.

\- No hizo falta... Vi la sangre.

Vio cómo Hotch tragaba en seco. A su lado García comenzó a llorar, mientras que J.J. se esforzó realmente por no hacerlo.

\- Oh... Señor...- Susurró finalmente la rubia.

\- No ha dicho nada sobre el agresor, supongo...- Dedujo Rossi fácilmente.

\- No...- Le confirmó Derek- Además, por su reacción, creo que ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando ocurrió.

La sola idea de pensar en ello, lo puso enfermo. Todos notaron cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

\- Morgan...Tienes que tomarte este caso como cualquier otro- Le advirtió Hotch- Si no, no podremos hacer nuestro trabajo correctamente.

Derek jadeó mirándolo con incredulidad. Se levantó de un salto y se encaró con él.

\- ¡Y una mierda!- Exclamó furioso- ¡Tú no viste lo que le hizo!.

Escuchó la voz de Rossi a su lado, tratando de calmarlo, mientras los demás contemplaban la escena atónitos. Morgan y Hotch estaban en pleno duelo de miradas, cuando se acercó uno de los médicos que había atendido a Emily. Inmediatamente, todos se olvidaron de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y esperaron expectantes a que hablara.

\- Está dormida- Les informó con voz pausada- Le hemos tenido que poner un calmante suave...-El médico percibió el desconcierto en sus rostros- Se puso histérica cuando el ginecólogo comenzó a examinarla- Les aclaró. Y entonces los rostros pasaron del desconcierto al dolor- Lo intentaremos de nuevo cuando se despierte. Sería bueno que alguno de ustedes hablara con ella para que permita que la examinen...- Añadió a continuación fijándose especialmente en las dos mujeres del equipo.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo?- Le preguntó J.J. Pensó que quizás le habría resultado más fácil hablar con los médicos que con ellos.

\- No...- Negó él con la cabeza- Ni una sola palabra.

\- ¿Podemos verla?- Le pidió Morgan. El médico, sin embargo, pudo ver perfectamente que en realidad no era una pregunta. Se le veía desesperado.

\- Sólo una persona- Le contestó éste- Necesita descansar. Está en la habitación 303.

Derek ni siquiera dio opción a que nadie más que él fuera esa persona. Con un leve cruce de miradas con García, se encaminó hacia la habitación de Emily.

De nuevo a solas, Hotch coordinó a los agentes.

\- El equipo de científica ya debe estar terminando de analizar el escenario. Emily está dormida, así que como mejor podemos ayudar ahora es haciendo nuestro trabajo. Reid, Rossi y García os venís conmigo- Les instó con voz profesional, y luego se dirigió hacia J.J.- J.J., tú quédate aquí con Morgan. A ver si quiere hablar con alguno de vosotros cuando despierte.

Cuando el resto del equipo comenzó a retirarse, Hotch llamó a J.J. aparte.

\- Asegúrate de que Morgan no hace ninguna estupidez- Le pidió en voz baja- Por el momento, prefiero que se quede en el hospital. Mantenme informado.

J.J. hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Emily.

Desde fuera, a través del cristal, pudo ver a Derek sentado junto a la cama de Emily, mientras la tomaba de la mano. Aún estaba dormida, aunque parecía que se removía en sueños. Se quedó allí, de pie, observando a sus amigos, y sintiéndose impotente.

Dentro, Derek intentaba tranquilizarla. A pesar del calmante, era evidente que estaba en mitad de un sueño, y por sus gestos, no parecía un buen sueño.

\- Shhhh... Princesa...- Le dijo suavemente al oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Sólo es una pesadilla.

Un par de gemidos más, y Emily abrió los ojos. Miró confusa hacia los lados, esforzándose por recordar dónde estaba. Acto seguido, vio la expresión de preocupación de Derek.

\- Lo siento... Soñaba que estaban aquí- Le confesó en un susurro.

Derek se quedó petrificado, con el espanto dibujado en su rostro. "¿Estaban?". ¿Había hablado en plural?. Pero ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Morgan volvió la vista en dirección hacia J.J., y ésta frunció el ceño al ver la alarma en sus ojos. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces y entró en la habitación.

\- J.J...- La llamó Emily en cuanto la vio.

Ésta se acercó a la cama y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Derek sonrió al notar su expresión de alivio, al ver a su amiga. Se levantó para hacerle sitio a J.J., que ocupó su lugar y le tomó la mano a Emily.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó con su dulzura habitual.

Emily cruzó la mirada con Morgan, y luego se encogió de hombros incapaz de contestar aquella pregunta.

\- Creo que la he tomado con uno de los médicos. Dudo que vuelva a acercarse a mí- Bromeó obligándose a forzar una sonrisa.

\- Sí...Los médicos y los hospitales nunca han sido lo tuyo...- Le recordó J.J. con suavidad.- De todas formas, Emily...

Ésta asintió, adivinando lo que le iba a pedir.

\- Ya lo sé J.J...- La interrumpió con un suspiro – Dejaré que me examinen...- Y luego hizo una pausa, como si se estuviera debatiendo- ¿Te quedarás conmigo mientras...?.

J.J. se sorprendió al principio de la petición, miró hacia Derek y luego hacia Emily nuevamente.

\- Claro... Me quedaré contigo- Aceptó finalmente- Iré a avisar al médico, ¿Te parece?.

Se incorporó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a salir, Morgan la detuvo. Emily vio como cruzaban unas palabras en voz baja y luego salían de la habitación. Se preguntó qué sería tan delicado como para que no quisieran que ella lo escuchara. ¿Los habrían encontrado?. Tembló sólo de pensarlo.

Fuera, Morgan llevó a J.J. aparte, asegurándose de que no había nadie más alrededor.

\- ¿Qué pasa Derek?-Le preguntó J.J. Ya antes de entrar en la habitación se había dado cuenta de su inquietud.

Derek se frotó la boca con la mano y jadeó antes de hablar.

\- No fue uno solo J.J.- Le comunicó con gesto serio- Se despertó y dijo que había soñado que "estaban" aquí- Añadió remarcando el plural.

J.J. contuvo la respiración.

\- ¿Dijo cuántos?- Preguntó. Se horrorizó al pensar la amplitud de agresores que se podían incluir en plural. La opción menos terrible, si es que había alguna, es que habían sido dos.

\- No..Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que decía...

Ella miró un momento hacia el interior de la habitación. Emily se había acurrucado en la cama, con los brazos recogidos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Crees que te lo dirá si le preguntas? Esto puede cambiar todo el perfil. Hotch tiene que saberlo.

Morgan hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Sabía que tenía razón. Era imprescindible conocer ese dato. Con un gesto se despidió de J.J. y entró nuevamente a la habitación.

Volvió a tomar asiento junto a Emily.

\- J.J. vendrá en un momento con el médico...- Le informó en voz baja, a cambio sólo recibió una mirada triste que le partió el alma- Emily...Necesito saber algo...

Ella abrió los ojos, casi aterrorizada por el hecho de que tenía que hablar de lo ocurrido. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo por supuesto. Pero ni de lejos estaba preparada. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo reacias que solían estar las víctimas cuando era ella quien debía entrevistarlas.

Sin embargo, intentó mantener el control. Respiró hondo y se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?. Sabes que es muy pronto para que me hagas la entrevista cognitiva- Le recordó. Como perfiladora que era, sabía que aún estaba en estado de shock, lo que dificultaba ese tipo de entrevista.

Derek se sorprendió de su entereza dentro del trauma que había vivido.

\- ¿Quieres que te la haga yo?- Le preguntó desconcertado. Había supuesto que preferiría que se la hiciera J.J, una mujer.

\- Tú me encontraste...- Se limitó a explicarle con sencillez- Supongo que habrá detalles que no necesitaré contarte...- Añadió bajando la vista hacia sus manos.

Por supuesto que había detalles que él no necesitaba que le recordaran, y sin embargo, sabía que jamás los olvidaría.

\- Emily... Fue más de uno, ¿verdad?...

Inmediatamente vio la expresión de interrogación en su rostro.

\- Cuando despertaste dijiste que habías soñado que estaban aquí. Hablaste en plural.- Le aclaró con voz pausada- ¿Fueron dos sudes?- Añadió utilizando a propósito un término profesional. Ella suspiró suavemente antes de contestar.

\- Tres- Le rectificó sin siquiera pestañear- Había tres...Y antes de que me lo preguntes, no les vi la cara. Llevaban pasamontañas. - Convirtió sus labios en una línea fina, y tragó saliva antes de poder verbalizar lo que tenía que decir- Ni siquiera lo recuerdo... Uno de ellos me golpeó y me dejó inconsciente hasta que llegaste...No sé si todos... - Le confesó con los ojos vidriosos.

Oyó jadear a Derek, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener el control. Emily agradecía que intentara mantener la entereza, pero podía ver el dolor que era incapaz de ocultar. Aquello lo había terminado de derrumbar. Antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, Emily tomó de nuevo la palabra.

\- Y hay algo más...

"¿Algo más?". Se preguntó Derek. "¿Realmente podía haber algo más?", pensó horrorizado.

\- Emily...- Susurró casi rogando que no dijera una palabra más. Realmente dudó que fuera el más adecuado para escuchar su relato.

\- Uno de ellos, el que parecía el dominante...Me llamó "colibrí"- Añadió frunciendo el ceño. Derek podía darse cuenta de que era algo que la había afectado sobremanera.

\- ¿Significa algo para ti?- La interrogó. Su primer pensamiento fue que si era así, debía conocer al sudes. En cualquier caso podría ser una pista- Alguna antigua relación...Alguien que conozcas...

Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

\- Sí... Pero es imposible, Derek...

\- ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó- Sabes que en este trabajo casi nada es imposible...

\- No... No lo entiendes...- Insistió ella- El único que me llamaba así era mi padre.

Derek abrió los ojos atónito. ¿Su padre?. Pensó que quizás sólo fuera una casualidad, pero era un mote demasiado específico como para serlo.

\- Nunca me habías hablado de tu padre. ¿Dónde está?.

Ella dibujó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

\- Quizás García pueda averiguarlo...Yo no le veo desde que estaba en la Universidad. Y antes de eso, tampoco es que tuviéramos demasiado contacto.. Ni siquiera sabría decirte a ciencia cierta, si está vivo o muerto.

Derek la estudió detenidamente. Parecía realmente confusa respecto a aquel detalle.

\- ¿Nadie más te llamaba así, Emily?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Nadie. Estoy segura.

Derek asintió sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

\- Si le localizamos, ¿Crees que vendrá?.

Vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos, pero también algo más que eso. Parecía realmente incómoda con el hecho de tener que enfrentar a su padre. Pero era la única pista que tenían.

\- No lo sé... No sé si siquiera recuerda que tiene una hija...- Susurró con tristeza.

\- Llamaré a García- Le dijo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

En su camino se cruzó con J.J. que venía acompañada del ginecólogo, y un nudo se le hizo en el estómago sólo de pensar en todo lo que Emily aún tendría que soportar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

\- ¿Crees que es un recuerdo real?.

Morgan, al teléfono, percibió la duda en la voz de Hotch después de ponerle al tanto de su conversación con Emily. No era de extrañar. Había pasado demasiado poco tiempo como para sospechar que los recuerdos de Emily pudieran ser aún confusos. Era algo habitual en situaciones de trauma similares.

\- Parecía segura de lo que decía- Contestó Derek- No creo que se arriesgara a que llamáramos a su padre si no tuviera la certeza de que era eso lo que había escuchado. Dentro de lo que le ha ocurrido, parece que mantiene el control de la situación.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Hotch. Simplemente esperó a que lo dijera en voz alta.

\- Sabes que sólo es apariencia. Emily es una experta en hacer eso...- Le recordó con seriedad- En algún momento se vendrá abajo...

\- Ya lo sé... - Admitió Derek. Emily solía referirse a aquello como "compartimentar" y, realmente era algo que dominaba- Y cuando eso pase, estaré con ella...- Le aseguró.

Hotch frunció el ceño, debatiéndose entre reservarse su opinión o preguntarle por qué daba por hecho que sería a él a quien recurriría. Finalmente optó por callarse. Si se detenía a pensar en cómo se había vuelto la relación entre ambos desde que Emily había vuelto, era bastante posible que Emily recurriera a Morgan en los momentos de debilidad. Se preguntó si en realidad, ya lo había hecho en todo lo relacionado con Doyle. Sólo esperaba que no cruzaran la línea más allá de la amistad. Además, Emily se encontraba en una situación muy vulnerable desde su regreso y Derek era excesivamente protector con ella. No necesitaban más problemas.

\- En cualquier caso. Creo que eres más útil ahí en el hospital. Hazle la entrevista cognitiva cuando consideres que esté preparada.

\- ¿Qué tal por ahí? ¿Hay avances?.

\- No demasiados- Le informó con evidente frustración- No hemos encontrado huellas que podamos utilizar. Lo único que sabemos por la localización de su móvil, es que estaba en un club del centro, y que luego se movió en vehículo hasta el almacén. Su coche está aún en el club, así que tuvieron que secuestrarla allí. Pero no hay cámaras en esa zona. Veremos si hay restos biológicos una vez que examinen a Emily...

\- Están haciéndolo ahora. J.J. se ha quedado con ella- Le contó Derek con preocupación. No podía dejar de pensar en el mal rato que debía estar pasando. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente- En cuanto estén los resultados, te los enviaré.

De nuevo una pausa al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Morgan...- Dijo Hotch bajando el tono de voz- Si las cosas ocurrieron tal y como me cuentas... Las secuelas...- Añadió sin terminar la frase. A pesar de que Hotch conseguía conservar la calma en prácticamente cualquier circunstancia, se sentía tan horrorizado como el resto.

\- Lo sé...- Susurró Derek. Por supuesto que él también había pensado en las secuelas que una agresión así podría tener. No sólo las físicas, sino también las psicológicas.- Esperemos los resultados...

Derek guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes como si quisiera despertar de aquella pesadilla. Aprovechó para tomar algo en la cafetería, mientras hacía tiempo hasta que terminaran de examinar a Emily. Unos minutos después su teléfono sonó. Miró la pantalla. Era García. Deslizó el dedo para contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo?- Le preguntó impaciente- Antes de llamar a Hotch le había pedido que tratara de localizar al padre de Emily. Si alguien podía hacerlo, era ella.

\- Más o menos...No he podido hablar con él directamente. Al parecer Robert William Prentiss es un señor muy importante y muy ocupado- Explicó con su elocuencia habitual. Derek entornó los ojos a la espera de que se centrara- Trabaja para el gobierno... Pero no lo encontrarás en ningún listado oficial... Todo es un misterio respecto a ese hombre y por lo que he podido averiguar se mueve en negocios un poco oscuros.

Derek abrió la boca, atónito.

\- ¿Es un delincuente?.

\- ¡No!- Negó ella rápidamente- Pero se encarga de aquellas cosas que no deben llegar a dominio público... Si sabes a lo que me refiero...

\- Seguridad Nacional- Dedujo Derek fácilmente.

\- Sí... Algo así... Viaja mucho... Y cuando digo mucho, me refiero a mucho... Europa, países árabes, Rusia... Ni siquiera sabría decirte en dónde está en este momento. Únicamente he podido contactar con uno de sus asesores... Le he explicado que se trata de su hija, y que tiene que venir aquí... Y no sabes...

Derek asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Emily ya lo había insinuado.

\- Su asesor no tenía ni idea de que tenía una hija.

"Desde luego, no le darán el premio de padre del año", Pensó Morgan, antes de oír resoplar a García.

\- Perfiladores...- Susurró ella evidentemente molesta por el hecho de que le había estropeado la exclusiva.

Derek se despidió de García y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Emily. Las persianas estaban echadas, así que asumió que aún estaban examinándola. Esperó fuera a que saliera el médico, pero unos minutos después, fue J.J. quien abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Aún no han terminado?- Le preguntó con inquietud.

J.J. se detuvo a mirarlo. Todos estaban afectados por lo que le había ocurrido a Emily. Pero él parecía devastado.

\- Hace un rato. Estaba ayudándola a ducharse- Le explicó brevemente. No había podido hacerlo hasta que recogieran muestras biológicas que pudieran quedar en su cuerpo.

Derek asintió en señal de comprensión.

\- ¿Está bien?... Quiero decir... ¿Estuvo tranquila?

\- Sí... Dentro de lo que cabe...Ya sabes como es... En general no le gustan los médicos así que esto es más difícil para ella que para la mayoría- Le contestó ella en voz baja. Y luego se detuvo unos segundos más escudriñando su rostro demacrado - Derek... ¿Tú estás bien?.

Él pareció sorprenderse por su interés. ¿Qué mas daba cómo se encontraba él?. Después de lo que había pasado Emily, su propio estado anímico era lo de menos.

\- Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos- Le recalcó J.J. cuando él se quedó en silencio.

\- Sólo estoy preocupado por ella... Como todos...- Se excusó rápidamente, pero J.J. notó que evadía su mirada.

\- Morgan...- Lo llamó suavemente colocando su mano sobre su antebrazo.

Éste por fin alzó la vista hacia ella.

\- No hay nada entre nosotros, J.J...- Le aclaró él antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta- Ya te lo he dicho... Sólo me preocupo por ella... Ya ha sufrido más que suficiente.

J.J. desistió de seguir indagando.

\- Está bien... Como quieras...- Y luego señaló hacia la puerta- Puedes entrar ya si quieres. El médico la ha examinado y tiene los resultados preliminares de las pruebas que le hicieron al ingresar. No tiene heridas internas más que... Bueno... Ya sabes...- Se interrumpió a sí misma incapaz de relatarle las lesiones vaginales que había descubierto el ginecólogo. No era algo que él necesitara escuchar en aquel momento, aunque era consciente de que ya lo imaginaba- Por lo demás, está relativamente bien. Y Emily quiere irse de aquí, aunque le han aconsejado que se quede al menos una semana sólo por seguridad. Están preocupados por su estado psicológico. Habla con ella para ver si la convences de que se quede.

Derek suspiró resignado. No esperaba menos de Emily. Sin decir una palabra más, entró en la habitación. Emily estaba sentada en la cama, con evidente gesto de disgusto. Supuso el motivo

Se sentó sobre la cama, junto a ella.

\- J.J. me ha pedido que te convenza para que te quedes unos días más. Por alguna razón piensa que puedo influir en ti... -Dijo, sonriendo.

Emily jadeó con gesto cansado. Estaba preparada para decirle que ni hablar, pero su expresión de súplica la detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?- Le preguntó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

Derek sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Lo dudas, princesa?.

\- Está bien- Aceptó ella resoplando- Pero sólo una semana- Luego se detuvo un momento- ¿Habéis averiguado algo?.

Derek se debatió en si era correcto ponerla al tanto del caso, al fin y al cabo era la víctima en todo aquello. No sabía cómo podía afectarle. Pero si lo pensaba bien, no creía que hubiera forma de mantenerla al margen.

\- Aún estamos esperando los resultados completos de la científica y del forense. Pero no hay huellas que podamos utilizar, y bueno... Por aquel sitio ha pasado demasiada gente como para que nos sirviera de algo- Le recordó.

\- ¿Y mi padre?.

Se dio cuenta de la frialdad con la que había planteado la cuestión. Era conocido por todos lo que le incomodaba el tema de su madre, pero esto era peor. Se la veía resentida con él.

\- García le ha dejado el recado a través de un empleado...Sólo podemos esperar.

Ella contuvo una risa sarcástica.

\- Bueno... Al menos ya sé que está vivo...- Dijo con ironía.

Morgan no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella. Estaba pasando por un momento terrible y no podía contar con ninguno de sus padres. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza llamar a su madre. Sabía perfectamente que ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Se ofreció con suavidad.

Ella torció el gesto, y entornó los ojos.

No se molestó en contestar, simplemente negó con la cabeza dando por zanjado el asunto. Ya tenía bastante con el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido de su vida hacía tantos años, como para tener que hacer terapia sobre ello a estas alturas. Además, tampoco es que tuviera una respuesta para explicarle por qué le dolía tanto pensar en él.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y J.J. interrumpió a la pareja.

\- Se quedará por ahora- Le informó rápidamente Morgan con una mirada cómplice- Yo la acompañaré.

J.J. sonrió aliviada, y se acercó a ellos.

\- Entonces será mejor que vayas a tu casa, te duches y te traigas algo de ropa, Derek- Le instó dándose cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa con la que había llegado al hospital.- Yo me quedaré con ella hasta que vuelvas.

Derek estuvo a punto de negarse pero se encontró con que Emily parecía opinar lo mismo.

\- Sí.. vete, Morgan- Casi le ordenó- No pienses que vas a dejar tu aroma a macho alfa en mi habitación- Se burló de él sin compasión- Y de paso tráeme algo para mí. No tengo intención de salir de aquí vestida con la bata del hospital.

Derek no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

\- Tú mandas princesa. Estaré aquí de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta...

Y desapareció tras la puerta.

Al volverse hacia J.J. se dio cuenta de que la miraba intrigada.

\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó desconcertada.

\- No te ha pedido las llaves...

Emily se mordisqueó el labio. Era cierto. Y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido ofrecérselas, no sólo porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su bolso, sino porque sabía perfectamente que no las necesitaba.

\- Tiene una copia...- Admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Emily...- Susurró la rubia con tono de advertencia.

\- Se las di hace tiempo... Sólo por seguridad- Se apresuró a aclararle- No hay nada entre nosotros, J.J.

J.J. contuvo una sonrisa.

\- Es curioso... Eso mismo dijo él.

\- J.J...- Ahora era Emily quien le llamaba la atención.

La rubia alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Está bien... Está bien... No es asunto mío...- Le dijo simplemente.

\- No hay ningún asunto...- Insistió Emily, aunque por la expresión de J.J. parecía no creer ni una sola palabra. Luego se detuvo un momento, quedándose en silencio- Y después de esto definitivamente no lo habrá- Añadió cabizbaja.

\- Te recuperarás, Em...- La animó ella, tomándola de las manos- No vas a estar sola en esto...Si necesitas hablar... No como si te escuchara una agente del FBI, sino una amiga...Ya sabes... Estoy aquí...

Emily suspiró, agradecida. Por supuesto que sabía que podía contar con ella. Podía contar con todos en realidad. El equipo era su familia, su verdadera familia, quizás por eso resultaba más duro ser sincera con ellos, y contarles cómo se sentía realmente.

\- Lo sé, J.J... Pero ahora sólo quiero encontrarlos...

J.J. abrió los ojos, alarmada.

\- Tú no, Emily... Es trabajo nuestro...

Emily resopló frustrada.

\- J.J., no puedes pedirme que simplemente me quede a un lado... Soy la principal implicada en todo este asunto... Me hundiré si me dejáis al margen...

J.J. sabía que en parte tenía razón. Conocía lo suficientemente a Emily como para estar segura de que no habría modo de que se quedara esperando a que ellos actuaran.

\- Hotch no te lo permitirá- Le recordó con seriedad.

\- Habla con él...- Le rogó- A ti te escuchará...J.J. estaré bien... Es aquí en esta cama donde me estoy volviendo loca... Necesito sentirme útil... Volver a tomar el control.

\- Está bien- Cedió finalmente J.J- Hablaré con él. Pero no te prometo nada.

Luego ambas se quedaron en silencio. En realidad, había tanto de qué hablar que no sabían ni por dónde empezar. Al igual que el resto, J.J. desconfiaba de la aparente fortaleza de Emily,. Era imposible que siguiera manteniendo al margen sus emociones durante mucho tiempo más. Sólo esperaba que pudiera encontrar la forma de salir adelante y superar aquel horror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Poco después un suave golpeteo interrumpió a las dos amigas. Era demasiado pronto para que fuera Morgan. Emily miró a través de la cristalera que daba al pasillo, y vio a Reid saludándola timidamente con la mano. Intercambió una mirada con J.J. y le hicieron un gesto para que entrara.

\- Hola...- Dijo torpemente mientras daba unos pasos hasta llegar junto a la cama.- Quería pasar antes de volver a casa... Hotch ha dicho que no te agobiemos con visitas... Espero que no te moleste...- Se disculpó de antemano.

Emily se sintió conmovida por la dulzura del pequeño genio.

\- No pasa nada, Reid... Me alegro de verte...- Le replicó con una leve sonrisa. Emily era plenamente consciente de lo difícil que debía ser para él tratar de darle apoyo. No era precisamente bueno manejando emociones.

J.J. aprovechó para levantarse y dejarle su sitio. Se despidió de Emily hasta el día siguiente, sabiendo que Reid se quedaría con ella hasta que Morgan llegara.

\- Supongo que preguntarte cómo estás no sería muy acertado- Susurró- Pero tampoco sé muy bien qué decirte...- Continuó, jugando con sus manos. Aquello era algo típico de él. Nunca sabía qué hacer con las manos.

\- No hace falta que digas nada...- Le dijo ella tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Incoherentemente se sentía con la necesidad de consolarlo a él. Se le veía completamente confuso- Puedes quedarte aquí simplemente, haciéndome compañía... Se nos dan bien los silencios...¿Verdad?.

Reid le sonrió, haciendo un gesto de afirmación. Emily tenía razón. Sus silencios compartidos nunca resultaban incómodos. Emily tenía una forma diferente de relacionarse con cada uno de ellos. Al contrario que le sucedía con el resto, ella era la única que no lo trataba como un niño. Sabía leer entre líneas, y nunca lo juzgaba.

Así se quedaron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la persona a la que más le molestaba el silencio de todo el equipo.

\- Lo siento... - Se disculpó García nada más entrar por la puerta- Traía un enorme ramo de rosas acompañado de un par de globos. Luego fijó sus ojos en Reid. Por lo visto, ambos habían tenido la misma idea a pesar de que Hotch había insistido en que la dejaran descansar- ¿Reid? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Emily se echó a reir con suavidad.

\- Supongo que tuvo la misma idea que tú...- Le contestó ella.

Fue cuando Penélope recordó el motivo real por el que estaba allí. En cuanto puso sus ojos en Emily, y vio sus cardenales en el rostro se quedó sin habla.

\- No sé si flores y globos son lo más adecuado- Balbuceó sintiéndose un poco culpable. ¿Le había comprado realmente flores y globos? Ahora no podía imaginar algo menos apropiado.

Dio unos pasos y se acercó a la cama. Emily extendío las manos para recoger las flores.

\- Creo que es justo lo que necesitaba...- Le aseguró ampliando su sonrisa. Dio gracias en silencio por los amigos que tenía, que aún eran capaces de sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó García.

Inmediatamente Emily y Reid intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

\- Me recuperaré, Pen...- Le contestó Emily tratando de tranquilizarla. Podía ver la angustia que trataba de esconder detrás de aquellas ropas de colores.

\- Emily... - Balbuceó García, e inmediatamente sus ojos se humedecieron. Emily dejó las flores a un lado y se preparó para el abrazo que sabía que vendría a continuación. Así sucedió, y en un momento se encontró arropada por los brazos de la rubia.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y los tres sonrieron cuando vieron aparecer a Rossi. Defintivamente todos habían decidido saltarse la orden de Hotch.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó en tono afectado- ¿Yo también puedo recibir un abrazo?.

García se apartó un poco y sus brazos fueron sustituidos por los de Rossi.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Emily... Estamos aquí para ti- Le susurró al oído.

Emily asintió con timidez y luego, cuando Rossi se apartó, se encontró con sus ojos comprensivos. Sintió que los suyos se humedecían ligeramente. Rossi era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía, y su abrazo se había sentido justo como si lo hubiera sido realmente.

\- J.J. y Morgan me han mantenido al tanto de los avances del caso- Les informó ella volviendo a tomar el control de la situación- Sé que estamos en un punto muerto...

\- No lo creo- Le rebatió Rossi, que se había sentado a los pies de su cama- Creo que tu padre puede darnos alguna pista.

Emily negó con vehemencia.

\- No vendrá... Y yo no puedo recordar mucho más...- Añadió con frustración.

\- Tal vez con la entrevista cognitiva puedas recordar algo más.. Algún detalle que te haya pasado desapercibido...- Le sugirió Reid.

\- Sí.. Claro...- Admitió ella dubitativa..

Rossi leyó la incertidumbre en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- Le preguntó tomándole la mano.

Emily se enfrentó a sus amigos tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

\- No estoy segura de querer recordar los detalles- Les confesó con la voz quebrada.

Se hizo un doloroso silencio entre los cuatro perfiladores. Ninguno de ellos sabía que decir. Finalmente, García hizo lo que le pareció mas natural. Volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos a su amiga.

Así se los encontró Morgan cuando entró en la habitación. Se le encogió el corazón al contemplar la escena, aunque al mismo tiempo le reconfortaba saber que todos se preocupaban de aquel modo por ella. Emily iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudieran proporcionarle.

Dejó sobre una silla el pequeño bolso con la ropa que había traido consigo, y se acercó al grupo. Saludó en silencio a Rossi y colocó su mano sobre los hombros de Reid. Esperó a que García y Emily se separaran.

Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, Emily fue consciente por primera vez de su presencia.

\- Has vuelto...- Susurró con un suspiro.

\- Ya te dije que no tardaría...- Le dijo sonriendo- Te he traido algunas cosas para esta noche y para mañana... Supuse que querrías ponerte tu propia ropa para dormir.

\- Lo que nos recuerda que ya es hora de marcharnos- Señaló Rossi instando a Reid y García a retirarse. En realidad, ya era la hora de cenar.

Cuando los dejaron a solas, Derek ocupó el lugar de Rossi, a los pies de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido con ellos?- Le preguntó Morgan señalando hacia la puerta.

\- O... Bien...Creo que se sentían más incómodos que yo...- Contestó ella dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Emily...- La llamó con tono de advertencia. En su cabeza resonó la conversación que había mantenido con Hotch. "Está compartimentando" y "en algún momento se vendrá abajo".

\- No pasa nada...Derek...- Trató de tranquilizarlo- Me ha hecho bien verles...

La unica persona que faltaba por aparecer, lo hizo minutos después, desobedeciendo su propia orden.

\- ¿Ya se han ido los demás?- Anunció Hotch asomándose a la puerta.

Emily y Derek se miraron entre sí, y lo invitaron a entrar.

\- ¿Estabas esperando a que el resto se marchara?- Le preguntó Emily, una vez Hotch se acercó a su cama.

\- No les digáis que estuve aquí,,, No me dejaría en buen lugar.

El comentario hizo sonreír a Emily. Hotch aprovechó para sentarse en la silla, ahora vacía, e intercambiar una mirada con Derek antes de centrarse nuevamente en ella.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó con gesto comedido.

Emily entornó los ojos.

\- Parece ser que esa es la pregunta del día...- Se quejó un poco. Pero sabía que no había ninguna mala intención en ella. Sólo estaban preocupados- Mejor... Gracias a vosotros...

Hotch la observó detenidamente, tratando de evaluar el estado real en el que se encontraba, no en el que se esforzaba por aparentar.

\- No tienes que hacerte la fuerte... Todos sabemos por lo que has pasado... Si necesitas ayuda, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, conteniendo la respiración. Odiaba que la leyeran como un libro abierto, pero con un grupo de perfiladores a su alrededor, resultaba demasiado difícil mantener el control.

\- Ya lo sé, Hotch. Pero no voy a desmoronarme... Sé como va esto.. Sé que estoy en shock aún.. Sé que me obligaréis a ir a terapia, y que no será fácil. Compadezco al pobre terapeuta que tenga que encargarse de mí- Bromeó encogiéndose de hombros- Sé que vais a estar vigilándome, que aún me quedan muchos "¿Estás bien?" por oír, y que esto es como un duelo en el que tendré que pasar por muchas fases hasta superarlo...Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación... Porque me haya ocurrido esto, no dejo de ser perfiladora. No hay sorpresas en el camino para mí, ¿sabes?.

Derek y Hotch escucharon atentamente sus argumentos. Debería haberlos reconfortado el hecho de que pareciera que tenía todo bajo control. Era Emily al fin y al cabo, la auténtica maestra del control. Pero el caso, es que su actitud les preocupaba aún más.

\- Esto no es teoría, Emily. Aquí tú eres la víctima y quizás ahora te sirva racionalizar tus emociones , pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlas. - Le recordó Hotch con expresión inquieta.

\- Por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer, Hotch- Le replicó ella- Tendrá que ser suficiente por el momento...- Luego hizo una pausa- Estaré bien...- Le aseguró con suavidad.

De nuevo era ella quien consolaba al resto.

\- De acuerdo... Pero no te quejes si estamos más pendientes de ti de lo normal...- Le dijo Hotch con una leve sonrisa- Especialmente García, ya sabes como es- Continuó señalando hacia los globos.

Emily rió suavemente. Por supuesto que sabía como era.

Luego, Hotch se despidió dejándolos a solas de nuevo..

\- ¿En qué fase estás ahora?.- Se interesó él con gesto demasiado serio como para ser una pregunta casual.

\- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó ella desconcertada, aún con la vista puesta en la puerta por donde Hotch acababa de desaparecer.

\- Del duelo... En que fase estás...

Emily frunció el ceño, un poco perpleja no sólo por la pregunta en sí, sino por su expresión preocupada..

\- En realidad... No sabría decirte... Si te soy sincera, creo que en ninguna...- Susurró en voz baja.

Derek asintió en silencio. Podía comprender cómo se sentía y eso lo hacía aún más duro.

\- De todas formas, creo que mañana podrías intentar hacerme la entrevista cognitiva- Le propuso Emily cambiando a propósito de tema.

\- Yo decidiré el momento... ¿De acuerdo?- Derek creía que aún era demasiado pronto. Todavía estaba en shock- ¿Seguro que quieres que lo haga yo?- Volvió a preguntarle- Emily... No sé si es lo más adecuado...

Y entonces Emily se dio cuenta. No era por ella, era por él. El que no se sentía preparado para hacerla era él.

\- No quieres hacerla tú, ¿verdad?...

Su silencio fue delatador.

\- No crees que puedas soportarlo...- Concluyó Emily. Se sintió como una estúpida. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de lo difícil que debía ser para él escuchar lo que le había ocurrido.

Derek pareció leer su mente, y ahora el que se sentía miserable era él.. Estaba anteponiendo sus propias emociones a las de ella. ¿Realmente no era capaz de hacer aquel pequeño sacrificio por ella?.

\- Lo soportaré... No te preocupes...- Le dijo él esforzándose por tranquilizarla al respecto- Debes hacerla con quien te encuentres más cómoda... Y sé que de hecho te encuentras muy cómoda conmigo, princesa...- Se burló guiñándole un ojo.

Su comentario la hizo reir.

\- Recuerdo algo de eso, sí...- Admitió ella cogiéndole de la mano. Y luego se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos- Gracias por todo Derek... Siempre estás cuando lo necesito...

Derek se inclinó levemente y la besó en la frente. Luego la abrazó.

Emily suspiró, sintiéndose reconfortada entre sus brazos, como siempre le sucedía cuando él estaba cerca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Cinco días después Emily se subía por las paredes. Los médicos habían tratado de convencerla para que permaneciera un par de días más en el hospital, pero se sentía incapaz a pesar de que Derek prácticamente no se había apartado de ella. Éste, resignado desde un primer momento, optó por no llevarle la contrario, y simplemente la ayudó a recoger sus cosas, para luego acompañarla hasta su apartamento.

\- Pasaré por mi casa y traeré algo de ropa. Me quedaré contigo unos días- Le dijo Morgan mientras ella se afanaba por llenarle el bol de comida a Sergio. Por la lentitud de sus movimientos, Derek podía darse cuenta de que aún sentía dolor pese a la medicación que le habían recetado. Sin embargo, ella se esforzaba por mostrarse autosuficiente. Ni siquiera le había permitido que la ayudara a bajar de la camioneta.

\- No es necesario…No necesito que hagas de niñera...- Le aseguró Emily volviéndose hacia él. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión determinada de Morgan, supo que era una batalla perdida- De acuerdo… Como quieras- Aceptó con un suspiro.

Morgan se alegró de no tener que discutir con ella ese asunto, que por lo demás, no admitía discusión a su entender.

\- ¿Estarás bien sola un rato?- Le preguntó preocupado- No tardaré mucho en casa, pero quiero ir por la oficina un momento para ver cómo va el caso, y organizar un par de cosas en mi despacho. No serán mas de dos horas.

Emily lo miró con incredulidad, y dejó los ojos en blanco.

\- Claro que estaré bien, Derek...Hay dos agentes ahí fuera, cortesía de Hotch, sólo para protegerme- Le recordó- Además… Tengo a Sergio para cuidarme- Bromeó alzando las cejas.

Como si la hubiera oído, el pequeño minino, maulló alegremente.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre el gato, que parecía burlarse de él.

\- Cualquier cosa, Emily…

\- Te llamaré… Te lo prometo...- Terminó ella la frase un poco cansada de tanta sobreprotección.

Si en algún lugar se sentía segura era en su apartamento. Después de lo de Doyle tenía todas las medidas de seguridad que se podían instalar en una vivienda particular. Y alguna más.

Derek se encaminó hacia su casa, recogió algunas cosas, y luego se dirigió hacia las oficinas de la UAC. Cuando llegó se encontró a todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de reuniones.

\- Morgan...- Lo saludó Hotch, sorprendido. Había asumido que estaría con Emily.

\- Sólo me quedaré un rato…Quería ver cómo iba todo- Le señaló tomando asiento junto a J.J.

Se encontró con todas las miradas fijas sobre él.

\- ¿Cómo está?- Se interesó finalmente Rossi.

Derek pareció meditar la respuesta.

\- No sabría decirte Rossi…

Rossi, al igual que el resto, entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Era muy difícil llegar hasta Emily, especialmente cuando ella se esforzaba tanto por levantar muros a su alrededor.

\- ¿Hay algo nuevo?- Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se hacía con la copia del informe de Reid.

\- Sí.- Le informó Hotch- Han llegado los resultados de las muestras biológicas….Hay evidencias de que la drogaron, y además, sólo hay restos de un individuo. ¿Está Emily segura de que eran tres?.

\- Eso parecía...- Respondió Derek frunciendo el ceño. Pero comenzaba a dudarlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía que hubiera tres personas implicadas en el secuestro y sólo hubiera restos biológicos de uno de ellos?. De cualquier modo, pensó, aquello tampoco es que supusiera un alivio para ninguno de ellos, especialmente para Emily. La experiencia y el trauma seguía siendo igual de terrible.

Ojeó el informe forense y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse sereno mientras leía por si mismo el resultado de las pruebas que le habían realizado. No podía imaginar lo que había sido para ella vivir semejante infierno. Sintió deseos de tener al culpable delante suyo para reventarlo a golpes. Pensó que sería eso posiblemente lo que haría, si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad.

\- Por las lesiones también creímos que había sido agredida por todos ellos- Intervino J.J.- Pero con los resultados de las muestras biológicas, sólo podemos concluir que el que lo hizo…- J.J., se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, con un nudo en la garganta- La violó repetidamente…

Todos notaron cómo la mano de Derek se cerró sobre el informe, con fuerza, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Los perfiladores cruzaron sus ojos con preocupación.

\- Morgan...- Lo llamó Rossi.

\- Tal vez los otros dos sólo eran cómplices. Emily dijo que había un dominante...- Recordó Derek, volviendo a tomar el control de sus emociones, e ignorando deliberadamente la advertencia de Rossi- El que la llamó colibrí. ¿Sabemos algo más sobre eso?.

\- No...- Negó García- Y tampoco nada de su padre. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Ni siquiera su asistente sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Morgan resopló frustrado. Esperaba que a estas alturas hubiera algo más.

\- De todas formas- Intervino Reid- No deberíamos asumir que es alguien relacionado con su padre. Podría haberle hecho esa confidencia a cualquiera y no recordarlo.

Aquella teoría, sin embargo, no convencía demasiado a ninguno de ellos. Emily jamás hablaba de su padre, y las personas en las que más confiaba estaban en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Sabemos si estaba en alguna relación?- Les planteó Rossi, y luego miró alternativamente a las dos mejores amigas de Emily, quienes se encogieron de hombros con un gesto de negación.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando finalmente fue Morgan quien contestó.

\- No estaba con nadie…

Se encontró con sus expresiones desconcertadas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Se interesó Hotch- ¿Te lo dijo?.

Derek suspiró, decidiendo si debía proporcionarles datos demasiados íntimos de Emily, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía muchas opciones.

\- ¿Derek?- Lo instó J.J. al ver que no respondía.

\- No ha estado con nadie desde que ha vuelto- Les explicó finalmente- Me dijo que no estaba preparada para ninguna relación, y que no soportaba que nadie viera las cicatrices que Doyle le hizo.

Se hizo un doloroso silencio entre los agentes. Ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de aquel dato. Y sin embargo, a Derek se lo había contado.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estaba tan mal?- Le cuestionó J.J. con tristeza.

\- ¿Y traicionar su confianza?- Le replicó Derek con incredulidad- No podía hacerlo, J.J…

Todos entendieron su razonamiento, aunque seguían perplejos porque hubiera elegido precisamente a Derek para confesarle algo tan íntimo.

\- ¿Y antes de Doyle?- Sugirió Reid- ¿Podría haber sido alguien que hubiera conocido antes de eso?.

\- Si hubiera sido así, tampoco lo compartió.. Aunque en esa época yo no estaba aquí. Pero mantuvimos el contacto mientras estuvo en Francia y jamás me mencionó a nadie- Dijo J.J.. No pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por lo poco que conocía realmente a Emily, y eso que después de lo que había pasado con Doyle parecía que se habían acercado algo más. No creía que fuera porque Emily no confiara en ella, sino porque siempre había mantenido su vida privada al margen de los demás, y no sabía actuar de otro modo. Tal vez, debería haber insistido más en conocerla, pensó J.J..

\- García…- Comenzó a decir Rossi.

Ésta, adivinó sus intenciones antes de que terminara la frase.

\- ¿Me vais a pedir que indague en su vida personal?- Preguntó alarmada- ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntáis a ella?.

Hotch podía entender sus reticencias, pero era necesario.

\- Porque no colaborará tanto como necesitamos… Ya lo sabes. Es demasiado hermética respecto a su vida personal. Además, sólo por el estado psicológico en que se encuentra ahora mismo, podría pasársele por alto algo importante.

Penélope refunfuñó, con evidente disgusto.

\- Está bien… Lo haré… Pero no estoy de acuerdo… Cuando tenga algo os lo diré.

Cogió su portátil y se levantó de la mesa, dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes. Justo cuando abrió la puerta, casi se dio de bruces con Emily, que acababa de entrar.

\- ¡Oh señor!- Exclamó dándole un abrazo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Emily se preparó para los reproches que estaba segura, vendrían a continuación.

\- No me vais a dejar a un lado- Les advirtió antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera abrir la boca.

\- Emily...- Comenzó a decir Morgan.

\- No, Morgan...- Y luego se dirigió hacia Hotch- ¿Habló J.J. contigo?.

Hotch cruzó una mirada con J.J. Por supuesto que había hablado con ella al respecto, pero eso no hacía que estuviera de acuerdo con que Emily interviniera en el caso. Sin embargo, tampoco veía la forma de apartarla sin más.

\- No permitiré que hagas trabajo de campo… Te dejaré que tengas acceso a la información y podrás trabajar desde la oficina… Pero tienes que prometerme algo a cambio…

Emily resopló con fastidio, y esperó por la condición que estaba segura no le iba a gustar.

\- Estarás acompañada todo el tiempo por alguno de nosotros… Y si en algún momento ves que es demasiado para ti… Quiero que me lo digas.- Le dijo con gesto serio.

Emily entornó los ojos, sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

\- De acuerdo… Tú mandas...- Luego volvió la vista hacia Morgan- ¿Hacemos la entrevista cognitiva?.

Derek suspiró con gesto cansado, y alzando un poco la mano, la invitó a acompañarlo.

\- Vamos...- La instó, sosteniendo la puerta para dejarla pasar.

J.J. se quedó observando a la pareja mientras se alejaba. El resto notó su expresión inquieta.

\- ¿Qué pasa J.J?- Se interesó con curiosidad Rossi.

\- No se… ¿Creéis que es buena idea que le haga Morgan la entrevista?- Les preguntó de forma demasiado enigmática como para que al resto le pasara desapercibido.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- La cuestionó Hotch.

\- Por nada… Sólo es que.. No sé...- Balbuceó sin atreverse a expresar en voz alta que creía que Morgan estaba demasiado implicado en todo aquel asunto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek condujo a Emily hasta una pequeña salita donde solían hacer dichas entrevistas. Tomaron asiento uno junto al otro y le dio las indicaciones necesarias para que se relajara y dejara la mente en blanco.

A Emily le costó seguir las instrucciones. Conocer todo el proceso, hacía que resultara más difícil.

Con los ojos cerrados, finalmente, se dejó guiar por la voz de Derek.

\- Estuviste en un club… ¿Por qué fuiste allí?- Le preguntó éste.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Es una pregunta personal o profesional?- Le reprochó con la desconfianza reflejada en su rostro.

Derek jadeó un poco ofendido.

\- ¿Quieres hacer esto conmigo o llamo a J.J.?- Le replicó él con más dureza de lo que había pretendido.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó Emily inmediatamente, sintiéndose culpable. Al fin y al cabo ella era la que le había pedido que lo hiciera él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste allí?.

\- A veces voy cuando quiero desconectar de un caso… Me gusta la música y sirven un buen bourbon- Añadió sonriendo.

Derek sonrió a su vez, pero continuó con la entrevista.

\- ¿Habías quedado con alguien?.

\- No- Contestó ella con un gesto de negación- Me gusta ir sola.

\- ¿Se te acercó alguien allí? ¿O notaste que alguien te miraba de una forma particular?.

Emily se situó en el momento, y volvió a recorrer mentalmente el lugar.

\- No… Nadie… Suele estar la gente de siempre. No me llamó la atención nada en particular.

Derek tomó nota de lo que decía.

\- ¿Y luego? ¿Saliste de allí? ¿Notaste si te seguía alguien?

\- No… Salí sola…Al callejón de atrás.

\- ¿Al callejón de atrás?- Repitió Derek. Era una cuestión importante. El coche de Emily estaba aparcado justo frente al club. No había motivo para que saliera al callejón- ¿Por qué fuiste allí en lugar de a la salida principal?.

Emily frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

\- Estaba un poco mareada...Me levanté y...No sé por qué fui hacia el callejón… No tiene sentido…

Derek volvió a tomar nota.

\- Emily… ¿Alguien te llevó hasta allí?

\- No.- Negó ella tajantemente- Fui sola…

\- ¿Alguien te lo indicó?.

Ahora se detuvo un momento. Derek podía notar cómo trataba de recordar.

\- Creo que uno de los camareros me dijo que saliera a tomar el aire por la puerta de atrás. Yo nunca había estado allí antes.

Derek contuvo la respiración y siguió tomando nota. Debían volver a entrevistar al personal del club cuanto antes.

\- ¿Recuerdas como era? ¿Algún rasgo especial en su apariencia?

\- No...- Volvió a negar ella- Parecía amable… Creo que era moreno…Me sujetó el bolso para que no se me cayera… Me dijo que me lo devolvería cuando volviera dentro...Pero estoy segura de que salí sola.

Le había dejado su bolso al camarero, al menos aquello podía ser una pista. El equipo ya había entrevistado a los empleados del Club, y ninguno de ellos había mencionado aquel dato.

\- ¿Qué pasó cuando saliste al callejón?. ¿Había alguien allí?

Emily volvió a hacer un gesto de negación.

\- Creo que no … Pero no estoy segura… Aún estaba mareada…

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que había alguien más?.

Ella suspiró, y se estremeció un poco. Derek la observó preocupado.

\- No les vi… Me pusieron algo en la nariz… Creo que me desmayé...No recuerdo nada más hasta que me desperté en aquel almacén…

Derek le tomó la mano. No entraba dentro del protocolo, pero le partía el corazón verla tan vulnerable.

\- Emily, parece como si te hubieran estado esperando. ¿Recuerdas algo más? Un olor, algo que hubieran dicho… Cualquier cosa.

\- No...- Le aseguró Emily- Creo que en el callejón había dos personas… No sé… Pero en el almacén había tres…. Tengo todo borroso… Y uno de ellos… Se acercó a mí… Comenzó a acariciarme…

Se quedó en silencio repentinamente. Derek notó su respiración agitada bajo su pecho.

\- Tranquila… Estás a salvo...- Trató de calmarla, aunque él mismo en su interior se sentía como si lo llevaran los demonios.

Emily siguió hablando sin esperar a que Morgan preguntara nada más.

\- Eran tres… Estoy segura… Llevaban pasamontañas, pero eran tres, eso lo recuerdo. Me parece que los otros dos estaban más atrás…Pero el dominante... Me rasgó la blusa… Creo que usó un cuchillo. Luego me besó. Yo aún estaba semiinsconciente, no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué hacían los otros dos?

\- Nada… Esperar…- Y luego se detuvo- Parecía que seguían sus instrucciones..

\- ¿Hablaron entre ellos? ¿Dijeron sus nombres?

\- No… Sí hablaron… Pero no… No dijeron sus nombres...O al menos no lo recuerdo...- Se quedó pensativa- No… No lo hicieron…Ni siquiera tenían un acento especial

\- ¿Qué pasó después?

Llegado este punto, Derek sintió que su propia voz se quebraba.

\- Luego… El que era dominante…

Derek notó cómo Emily trataba de contener las lágrimas.

\- Me defendí…Recuerdo tratar de soltarme las manos… Pero no podía- Le relató en voz baja- Y creo que le grité, y que le golpeé con las rodillas cuando volvió a tocarme...

Y en ese momento Emily escuchó a Derek jadear. Abrió los ojos y se lo encontró con la cabeza metida entre sus manos, y los ojos cerrados.

\- Derek...- Susurró tendiendo su mano hacia él- Lo siento… No debí obligarte a hacer esto.

Él la miró atónito. ¿Realmente estaba tratando de consolarlo?.

\- Estoy bien, Em...- Le aseguró esforzándose por restarle importancia- Es que no puedo imaginarme…

Ella asintió levemente.

\- ¿Quieres que paremos?.

\- No- Negó él- Cierra los ojos.

Emily obedeció y volvió a aquel almacén.

\- Se enfadó mucho, y me golpeó -Continuó su relato- Y ya no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó… Me dejó inconsciente… No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que llegaste.

Por supuesto que Derek tenía una idea bastante aproximada. Habían sido horas. Habían sido horas durante las cuales había estado a su merced.. Tuvo que contenerse para no gritar.

\- La clave es el dominante- Le informó él, aunque evidentemente ella ya lo sabía, por eso se esforzaba en recordar más detalles sobre él- Dijiste que te llamó colibrí- ¿Cuándo fue eso?.

Emily suspiró de nuevo.

\- En realidad no lo sé… ¿Tal vez después de golpearme?… No sé si me desperté en algún momento y volví a perder el conocimiento, pero sé que me llamó así… Algo más, en realidad...- Frunció el ceño, esforzándose por traer a su memoria las palabras exactas. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, casi espantada.

\- ¿Emily?.

\- "Pobre colibrí, se te han roto las alas"...- Dijo repentinamente, y luego se quedó petrificada- Es lo que me decía mi padre cuando estaba triste…- Lo miró totalmente confusa- ¿Cómo podía saber algo así?.

Derek tampoco tenía respuesta para eso. Aquello era cada vez más extraño.

\- Emily...-Le dijo en voz baja- Según los resultados de los análisis, parece que hubo un único agresor...-Vio como ella contenía la respiración, tratando de asimilar la información. Evitó deliberadamente hablarle del resto de hallazgos- Los otros dos posiblemente sólo fueran cómplices. Y no recuerdas casi nada porque como bien has supuesto, te drogaron.

\- Que suerte...- Susurró ella con gesto amargo- Mejor uno que tres, ¿no?... Y además no lo recuerdo...¿Puedo sufrir un trauma por algo que no recuerdo?.

\- Em...- Derek le tomó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Se sentía impotente por no poder borrar el dolor de su rostro.

\- Estoy bien... Derek...- Le aseguró ella, conteniendo sus deseos de llorar- Puedo con esto...Sólo necesito un momento a solas.- Añadió.

Pero él podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que sólo pretendía tranquilizarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Me alegra que os esté gustando! Os dejo el capítulo 6, que contiene algunas de las cosas que creo que también os gustará. espero que no defraude :). **

**Capítulo 6**

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la entrevista?- Le preguntó Hotch a Derek una vez que éste hubo terminado.

Derek optó por no contarle lo duro que había sido, y se limitó a darle la información más relevante.

\- Había un camarero que le sugirió salir al callejón. Deberíamos volver a entrevistar al personal para identificarlo. Puede ser uno de los sudes… Creo además que es el que la drogó. Y definitivamente tenemos que traer a su padre...No sé cómo, pero parece que todo esto tiene alguna relación con él.

Hotch se quedó pensativo. A pesar de que creía que Derek tenía razón, no podían cerrar el resto de líneas de investigación.

\- ¿Dónde está Emily?- Miró hacia los lados pero no había ni rastro de ella.

\- Está en el office, tomando algo. La he puesto al tanto del informe forense. Necesita un momento a solas para asimilarlo...- Le confesó con gesto preocupado.

\- Acompáñame… El resto está ya reunido. Nos están esperando. Allí nos informarás mejor de los resultados de la entrevista.

Derek siguió a Hotch hasta la sala de reuniones. De nuevo, tomó asiento junto al resto, y compartió con ellos las nuevas pistas.

\- ¿Algo nuevo sobre su padre?- Volvió a insistir Derek dirigiéndose hacia Penélope.

\- No… Seguimos igual..- Contestó ella- Pero he estado indagando en el pasado de Emily, como pedisteis.

Derek la miró sorprendido. ¿En serio?. Para él era evidente que aquello tenía que ver con su padre, no con ningún ex novio resentido.

\- Emily no estaba con nadie… Ya os lo he dicho...-Les recordó con voz cansada.

\- Pero parece que al menos lo estuvo...- Le interrumpió Penélope. Frunció el ceño cuando percibió el cambio de expresión en Morgan.- Antes de que Doyle apareciera, recordé que estuvo un tiempo muy rara… Al principio pensé que era sólo por lo de Doyle, pero investigué un poco.

\- ¿Te dijo que estuviera con alguien?- Preguntó Rossi.

\- Se lo insinué un día.. Pero ella lo negó tajantemente- Reconoció García- Sin embargo ahora… Con todo esto…

\- Si hubiera sido así, ¿No crees que lo hubiera mencionado?. Sabe perfectamente que son cosas que no se deben pasar por alto- Les reprochó Morgan. Notó todas las miradas sobre él- Estáis perdiendo el tiempo...-Añadió con evidente molestia.

\- Morgan, Emily quizás ahora no tenga precisamente la mente demasiado clara como para recordar los detalles importantes- Le sugirió Reid con suavidad.- Ya lo sabes…

Garcia estrechó sus ojos sobre Morgan. ¿Por qué diablos parecía tan enfadado?. En cualquier caso, continuó con su descubrimiento.

\- Averigüé que unas semanas antes de que Doyle llegara a Estados Unidos, hizo una reserva en una cabaña a las afueras… cerca del río Shenandoah. Es una zona muy exclusiva y muy privada…

\- ¿Y?- Preguntó J.J. cuando se dio cuenta de que se detenía.

\- ¿Y?- Repitió García- ¿A nadie le resulta extraño? ¿Emily? ¿Una cabaña?… ¿En una zona de parejas?.

Era evidente que a todos les resultaba extraño, además de bastante sorprendente. Derek resopló cansado de toda aquella historia.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ocultarnos que estaba con alguien?- Preguntó Reid.

\- Querría privacidad- Farfulló Derek- Supongo que no necesitaba que todo el mundo indagara en su vida personal… Tal y como estáis haciendo ahora. ¿Por qué no dejáis de curiosear y se lo preguntáis directamente?.

\- ¿Se sabe con quien fue?- Continuó Hotch mirando de reojo a Morgan. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con él a solas. No podía permitir que su necesidad de protegerla nublara su juicio.

García hizo un gesto de negación.

\- La reserva la hizo ella… Y como digo…. Es una zona muy privada… Se esforzó mucho por encontrar un lugar discreto…

Pulsó una tecla en el ordenador, y en la pantalla panorámica de la oficina, apareció la imagen del lugar.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así?- Susurró Reid contemplando la foto del interior de la cabaña.

J.J. suspiró. Todo aquel asunto la incomodaba tanto como a Derek. Sentía como si la estuvieran traicionando.

\- Creo que Derek tiene razón. Deberíamos darle la oportunidad a Emily de aclararlo…- Cada vez estaba más preocupada por Morgan. Era evidente que sentía algo por Emily, y no podía evitar pensar que su actitud hacia un posible romance de Emily con otro hombre, se debía a los celos.

\- ¿Aclarar el qué? La voz de Emily sonó a sus espaldas.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, que ahora los observaba con perplejidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Insistió ella, al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Cruzó sus ojos con Morgan, pero éste simplemente hizo un gesto de negación, y evitó mirarla. Frunció el ceño, y los miró uno a uno. ¿Por qué todos tenían esa expresión culpable en la cara? Finalmente su vista se fue hacia la pantalla, y reconoció el lugar inmediatamente.

Fulminó con la mirada a Derek.

\- ¡¿Se lo has contado?!- Le recriminó con un jadeo- ¡Acordamos mantenerlo entre nosotros! ¡No puedo creerlo!.

Y entonces fueron todos los demás los que jadearon, atónitos ante lo que Emily acababa de desvelar sin proponérselo.

Derek negó con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y la miró con expresión resignada.

\- No, Em... Se lo acabas de contar tú- Le aclaró suavemente y sintiéndose ya libre para utilizar el diminutivo que se reservaba para cuando estaban a solas- No tenían nada hasta que me lo has preguntado.

Emily se volvió hacia el resto, sólo para comprobar que todos se encontraban igual de boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó García casi sin aliento.

\- Pero vosotros dos...- Susurró Reid con la confusión dibujada en la cara.

Rossi los miró con condescendencia a ambos, debía haberlo imaginado; mientras que a Hotch se le veía más que disgustado; J.J. era la única que no parecía demasiado sorprendida.

Emily se mordió el labio maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber reaccionado de aquel modo tan impulsivo.

\- Emily… Siéntate- Le ordenó Hotch con gesto serio. Quizás demasiado serio dadas las circunstancias. Pero ella simplemente obedeció, y tomó asiento junto a Reid, que la miraba como si la hubiera visto por primera vez en su vida. Se sintió avergonzada. No podía creer que fueran a someterla al tercer grado por haberse acostado con Derek.

Esperó a que Hotch le planteara la acusación, pero éste se dirigió a Morgan.

\- ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?- Le preguntó con severidad, y sin rodeos.

Morgan y Emily cruzaron la mirada, como si trataran de ponerse de acuerdo en silencio. Pero era evidente que no funcionaría.

\- No estamos juntos...- Contestó Derek refunfuñando.

\- Pero lo estuvisteis- Precisó J.J.- Pensé que había algo entre vosotros… No erré tanto al fin y al cabo…

\- No fue nada serio, Hotch…. No duró nada… Decidimos que era mejor dejarlo...- Se justificó Emily en tono de disculpa.

\- Decidiste…- Puntualizó Derek con sequedad.

Ahora las miradas se volvieron hacia él, cuyo tono de voz resentido no había pasado desapercibido para ninguno de ellos.

Emily abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿En serio?. ¿Iba protagonizar una escena en aquel momento?.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya...- Susurró Rossi con ironía, y sintiendo que de repente cinco personas sobraban en aquella habitación.

\- No voy a volver a discutir esto otra vez… Y menos aquí...- Replicó ella conteniendo su propio enfado.- Pensaba que habías entendido mis razones…Ya veo que no...

Derek resopló entornando los ojos.

\- Las entiendo… Pero no significa que me gusten...- Continuó él levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a ella- Debiste haber confiado en mí… Te habría protegido de él.

Ella se levantó a su vez, para hacerle frente.

\- ¡Te habría matado si se hubiera enterado de lo nuestro! - Argumentó ella con gesto dolido. Habían tenido aquella discusión mil veces, y estaba harta.

Los demás observaban atónitos la discusión. Evidentemente hablaban de Doyle, y evidentemente también, era la razón por la que Emily había roto la relación. Si no hubiera entrado en juego Doyle, las reglas de confraternización no habrían sido obstáculo para ellos. Ese hecho, causó aún más preocupación en Hotch.

\- ¡¿Por qué, Emily?!...¡¿Por qué me habría elegido a mí?! ¡¿Por qué pensaría que yo sería tu punto débil?!- Le reclamó dando un paso hacia ella.

Quería obligarla a que se sincerara con él, a que confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por un momento olvidó el motivo por el que estaban allí.

Ella se apartó de él, indignada. No iba a permitirle que la pusiera en evidencia delante de todos.

\- Eres un idiota, Morgan...- Siseó enojada- No puedo creer que justo ahora me vengas con esas… Como si no tuviera bastante…

Con una última mirada de reproche, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Cuando Derek trató de detenerla para pedirle disculpas, lo frenó con un manotazo y continuó su camino.

Justo cuando cruzó el umbral, se dio de bruces con un hombre de mediana edad, canoso y vestido con un elegante traje gris.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella sin siquiera mirarlo, al tiempo que trataba de escabullirse.

Fue entonces cuando olió el perfume que llevaba. Le resultaba inconfundible. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y cuando levantó la vista hacia él, se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

\- Colibrí...- La llamó en voz baja, con expresión culpable, y tendió la mano hacia ella para tocarla, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó con el brazo extendido, como si Emily estuviera a la misma distancia que la luna.

Ella jadeó totalmente desencajada, y miró al resto del equipo, que se habían levantado casi en su totalidad de sus asientos, contemplando desconcertados la escena.

\- Hija...- Repitió el hombre tratando de apelar a sus emociones.

Emily bajó la vista, negando con la cabeza, mientras se frotaba la frente con la mano. Luego volvió los ojos hacia él, y Robert William Prentiss tuvo que enfrentarse con su mirada helada.

\- Un poco tarde para eso… ¿No crees?- Le espetó con resentimiento. Y acto seguido salió de allí de forma apresurada.

El padre de Emily, se quedó a solas con el resto del equipo, que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad. Por supuesto sabía que eran perfiladores. Mientras se desplazaba hasta Virginia había tiempo de estudiarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- Supongo que me lo merezco...- Dijo a modo de saludo.

Hotch se acercó a él, y le tendió la mano.

\- Gracias por venir. No estaba seguro de que le hubieran dado el mensaje…

\- Sabía que era importante… De lo contrario, Emily nunca habría permitido que me avisaran.- Le aclaró él, y luego se dirigió al resto- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?.

Rossi le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a sentarse.

\- Por favor...- Le pidió con seriedad. Emily era como una hija para él, y estaba seguro de que si estaba resentida con su padre, tendría un buen motivo.

\- Yo voy a ver cómo está Emily...- Se excusó Morgan, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

\- Morgan, siéntate- Le ordenó Hotch secamente- Ya has hecho bastante...- Le reprochó veladamente. Y luego se dirigió hacia J.J- Ve tú, J.J., no vaya a ocurrírsele salir sola de aquí. A ver si consigues calmarla y que vuelva.

Robert W. Prentiss, se volvió hacia Morgan, estudiándolo. ¿Por qué parecía tan incómodo? ¿Y por qué su jefe estaba tan molesto con él?. García tiró del brazo de Derek, y lo obligó a sentarse junto a ella.

\- Vamos Derek… - Le dijo suavemente- Ya tendréis tiempo de hablar…

Morgan resopló con evidente fastidio, pero se sentó junto al resto. J.J. hizo lo que Hotch le pidió, y salió en busca de Emily.

\- ¿Entonces?- Volvió a insistir Robert- ¿Me quieren explicar por qué mi hija parecía tan alterada justo antes de que entrara?- Añadió mirando directamente hacia Morgan.

Éste sofocó una risa irónica.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Desaparece de su vida durante todos estos años y ahora viene a ejercitar su función de padre?- Le reprochó con dureza.- No tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado su hija durante todo este tiempo…

\- ¡Morgan!- Le reprendió Hotch con severidad.

\- No pasa nada, Agente Hotchner- Dijo Robert con total tranquilidad, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Derek- Si se refiere a los meses en que fingió estar muerta, debería saber que me encargué personalmente de que estuviera protegida durante todo ese tiempo…

Las caras de sorpresa de todo el equipo no se hicieron esperar. Por lo que ellos sabían, Emily no mantenía ningún tipo de contacto con su padre desde hacía años.

\- El hecho de que ella no quiera saber nada de mí, no significa que no me haya preocupado por ella. He seguido su trayectoria durante todos estos años sin que Emily lo supiera. No voy a decir que sea el padre del año...- Añadió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Morgan- He cometido muchos errores y le fallé cuando más lo necesitaba… Pero sigue siendo mi hija, aunque ella se niegue a aceptarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio escuchando sus explicaciones, y sin entender por qué Emily estaba tan furiosa con él. No podían imaginar qué había pasado entre los dos como para que su relación se hubiera deteriorado de aquella manera.

Fue Rossi quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

\- Sr. Prentiss…

\- Robert, por favor...- Le pidió él.

\- Robert...- Continuó Rossi- A Emily la atacaron y creemos que de alguna manera podría estar relacionado con usted...- Y luego hizo una pausa- ¿Hay alguien que querría vengarse de usted a través de su hija?..

Cinco pares de ojos esperaron expectantes su respuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Escondida en el servicio de señoras, Emily se refrescó el rostro frente al lavabo. Se miró al espejo como si no se reconociera a sí misma. Demasiadas emociones que afrontar en sólo unos minutos.

\- Em… ¿Estás bien?- La voz de J.J. sonó a su lado.

Emily se volvió hacia ella, quedándose apoyada en el lavabo.

\- ¿Puedo estarlo?- Le contestó, e inmediatamente J.J. se sintió un poco estúpida por haber hecho la pregunta- Lo siento- Se disculpó Emily al ver su expresión dolida- Estoy un poco a la defensiva… Es sólo que…

Y de pronto no supo qué decir.

\- Resulta abrumador...- Terminó por ella JJ, encontrando el término adecuado.

Emily asintió levemente.

\- Supongo que lo es…- Susurró casi para si misma.

\- Siento lo de Derek...- Se disculpó nuevamente J.J.- Debimos haberte preguntando a ti primero. Es evidente que ninguno de los dos quería que se supiera.

\- Cuando estuvimos juntos, él quería contárselo a todo el mundo…Así que simplemente asumí que era justo lo que había hecho….- Le explicó con voz cansada. Se la veía enojada consigo misma- Lo único que ha hecho desde que he vuelto ha sido ayudarme…No es justo para él…

J.J. la contempló detenidamente, leyendo entre líneas.

\- Porque está enamorado de ti...Y no sabes si puedes corresponderle - Dedujo con facilidad.

Emily alzó la vista hacia ella, con expresión sorprendida.

\- Me asusta… ¿Sabes?- Admitió ella con un suspiro- Nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Conectamos desde el primer día, pero siempre respetamos los límites… Ni siquiera sabría explicar como es que acabamos involucrándonos.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para estar segura de que tú no habrías dado ese paso si no sintieras algo por él… Aunque no te atrevas a reconocerlo...- Emily escuchó perpleja su razonamiento.- Emily… Sé que la situación no es la mejor, pero no deberías cerrar las puertas...¿Qué habría pasado si Doyle no hubiera aparecido? ¿Habrías roto con él o habrías dado el siguiente paso?.

J.J. se dio cuenta de cómo Emily se debatía entre ambas opciones. Nunca había pensado en ello. Las cosas habían sucedido de aquella manera, y no había tenido oportunidad de elegir ninguna de las dos alternativas.

\- No lo sé, J.J… Supongo que me era suficiente con lo que teníamos… Me sentía bien… Me sentía…¿Completa?...- Añadió dudando de si era esa la palabra que necesitaba.

J.J. rió suavemente, y le tomó la mano. Emily la miró con timidez.

\- Eso se parece bastante al amor…- Le sugirió con una sonrisa.

Y Emily se sintió aún más confusa. ¿Amor?. ¿Era así como se sentía?.

Se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre ello.

\- Deberíamos volver...- Le recordó J.J- Dudo que nada de lo que nos cuente tu padre nos sirva demasiado si tú no estás allí.

Emily resopló con evidente fastidio.

\- Emily… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó con él?- Le preguntó con preocupación.

Pero podía ver a la legua que no era un tema del que quisiera hablar.

\- Es complicado J.J.- Replicó ella evitando responder. Dio un paso hacia adelante y luego se detuvo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza- Vamos… Acabemos con esto cuánto antes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la sala de reuniones, Robert escuchó sorprendido la pregunta de Rossi.

\- Hay mucha gente que querría vengarse de mi… No tengo un trabajo al uso, y tengo más enemigos de los que quisiera admitir…

\- Ha puesto a su hija en peligro...- Le acusó Morgan sin ocultar su enojo.

\- ¡No he puesto a mi hija en peligro!- Exclamó Robert alzando la voz- ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa, agente?! ¡¿Tiene algún problema conmigo?!

\- ¡Tal vez!- Replicó Derek inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia él.

Hotch enseguida intervino para terminar con la discusión.

\- Morgan, esto no está ayudando a Emily. Y no me des más razones para apartarte del caso- Le advirtió con gesto severo. No podía olvidar el hecho de que habían mantenido una relación al margen del equipo, y que había mentido deliberadamente sobre ello.

Morgan sólo pudo resoplar, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si me dejan explicarme...- Continuó Robert bajando de nuevo la voz- Me he preocupado mucho de que prácticamente nadie sepa de su existencia. No le hablo a nadie de ella precisamente por eso.

\- Pues alguien lo averiguó- Señaló Reid.

Robert lo miró desconcertado. Era evidente que aún le faltaban detalles.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben?...- Les exigió saber- ¿Cómo saben que tiene una vinculación conmigo?.

Rossi estaba a punto de contestar cuando la voz de Emily, que venía acompañada de J.J. resonó a sus espaldas.

\- Porque me llamó "colibrí..."- Le informó ella con frialdad, y luego tomó asiento entre Rossi y Morgan, lo más lejos posible de su padre. Morgan, la miró de reojo con expresión de disculpa y Emily respondió con una sonrisa tímida, dándole a entender que ya no estaba enfadada con él- Me dijo "pobre colibrí, se te han roto las alas"- Añadió casi con desprecio volviendo a dirigirse a su padre- Eso era lo que tú me decías… Si mal no recuerdo… Aunque hace tantos años que tal vez mi memoria me falle…

Por primera vez, Robert se detuvo a contemplar detenidamente a su hija. Cuando había llegado, apenas había tenido tiempo de verla, pero ahora podía apreciar claramente los cardenales en su piel.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron?- Preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en la cara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio con sus ojos fijos en Émily, sin saber qué decir, que había convertido su rostro en una máscara de hielo.

\- Estoy segura de que García podrá entregarte el informe completo sobre eso...- Le espetó con dureza.

\- Emily..- Le advirtió Hotch.

Pero ella se enfrentó a él directamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estoy siendo un poco desagradable?- Le replicó con ironía. Y luego miró hacia sus compañeros, deteniéndose finalmente en su padre- No me lo tengas en cuenta… Papá… Aún debo estar en shock… Estos días están siendo un poco complicados...Pero tranquilo… Lo superaré…Sola…Estoy segura de que tú y mamá estaréis orgullosos de mí… Por una vez…

\- Yo no soy como tu madre….- Le reprochó Robert, dolido.

Emily rió con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno… Es difícil asegurarlo cuando no estabas allí para demostrarlo… ¿No crees?.

La situación se tornó repentinamente incómoda para todos. Emily sintió cómo incluso Derek parecía disgustado con aquella serie de recriminaciones. Colocó su mano sobre la de Emily, y ella inmediatamente se volvió hacia él. Con un gesto silencioso, le pidió que lo dejara. Emily se cruzó de brazos, tal y como había hecho él mismo minutos atrás, y se quedó reclinada en la silla. Sin embargo, mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre su padre, como si lo estuviera retando.

Un carraspeo de Reid hizo que todos volvieran a centrarse.

\- ¿Quién podía saber que la llamaba así?- Preguntó éste dirigiéndose a Robert.

Él se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

\- No lo sé… Elisabeth y yo nos separamos cuando Emily tenía ocho años…En realidad, nunca pedimos el divorcio, aún estamos casados legalmente- Explicó. Emily se replegó más en su asiento sintiéndose centro de atención- En esa época ni siquiera trabajaba en ésto… Y luego no la veía demasiado...- Confesó con expresión un poco culpable.

\- Un par de veces al año… Una llamada en Navidad… Otra en mi cumpleaños...Algún día por sorpresa...- Recitó Emily con frialdad- ¿Me olvido de algo?.

\- Estaba lejos...- Se justificó él, aunque era evidente que a oídos del resto, sonaba a excusa.

Emily rió con ironía, y se dirigió al resto.

\- Se refiere a que puso un océano de distancia por medio...- Les aclaró entornando los ojos- Aunque al menos durante ese tiempo sabía dónde estabas.

Los agentes se revolvieron en sus asientos. Emily no lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

\- Estuviste un verano viviendo conmigo...- Le recordó de repente- Cuando estabas en el instituto…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es verdad… Fue en una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que decidió visitarme y mi madre le pidió que me llevara con él durante un tiempo- Les explicó al resto- La habían destinado a Rusia, y no quería que la acompañara.

Robert se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Emily se dio cuenta de su expresión ambigua. Sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo en esa historia, y cuando estrechó los ojos sobre él, con curiosidad, él apartó la mirada.

\- Tenías cuanto… ¿Quince años?..- Le preguntó Robert de forma demasiado distraída como para no resultarle sospechosa. Emily se sintió repentinamente incómoda. ¿Por qué la miraba de aquel modo?- Pensamos que necesitabas cambiar de aires.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Se interesó Reid, intrigado. Parecía que la temperatura había bajado diez grados en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Había alguien allí que tenga relación actual con sus negocios? ¿Alguien que pudiera haber escuchado ese mote?- Continuó Rossi. Intuía que no iban desencaminados.

Robert negó con la cabeza

\- Nadie… El servicio doméstico y el de seguridad eran escogidos por mí. Todos eran de mi más absoluta confianza. Me aseguraba de sus antecedentes, y no he vuelto a tener relación con ninguno de ellos…- Luego se quedó mirando hacia los agentes- No entiendo a dónde quieren llegar con todo ésto.

J.J., que había estado todo el tiempo en silencio, frunció el ceño y se dirigió al resto.

\- ¿Por qué estamos dando por sentado que es sólo una venganza contra él?- Les planteó señalando hacia Robert- Una agresión de ese tipo….- Y se detuvo un momento sin saber cómo tratar aquel tema con Emily y su padre delante - Resulta demasiado personal…No sé.. Quizás esto tenga que ver también con Emily…

Robert abrió los ojos, alarmado.

\- ¿Demasiado personal?- Preguntó, y volvió la vista hacia Hotch, en lugar de hacia Emily que de pronto parecía haberse encogido en su silla- ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?- Exigió saber levantando la voz.

Hotch se giró hacia Emily, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. El hecho de que ella se hubiera quedado en silencio no le daba ninguna pista al respecto.

\- Emily...- La instó finalmente, quería darle la oportunidad de contárselo ella misma.

Ella sintió su cuerpo temblar, mientras trataba de encontrar el valor para decirlo en voz alta. La mano de Derek sobre la suya, estrechándola cálidamente, fue justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Me violó...- Dijo en un susurro, y bajando la guardia, por primera vez con él. Luego apartó la mirada y se encontró con los dulces ojos de Derek, apoyándola.

Escuchó el jadeo horrorizado de su padre, y por un momento sintió como si éste hubiera vuelto y ella tuviera de nuevo cinco años.

\- ¡Oh… Señor!..- Exclamó terriblemente afectado, mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos. Luego alzó la vista hacia ella- Emily…

\- Estoy bien...- Se apresuró ella a tranquilizarlo..

Nadie en la sala podía entender cómo podía pasar de tratarlo de forma despótica a parecer genuinamente preocupada por su reacción.

\- Pero necesito que pienses si conoces a alguien que pudiera haberlo hecho… - Le dijo ella con voz calmada- Si quieres ayudarme… Esta es una buena oportunidad. Lo único que me aliviará es saber que está entre rejas.

Su tono pausado, pareció hacer efecto en él. Suspiró tirando de su autocontrol y se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes. Luego abrió los ojos, como si su cerebro hubiera hecho "click".

\- ¿Sr. Prentiss?- Preguntó Hotch.- Cualquier cosa que nos diga puede ser más importante de lo que cree.

\- Había un amigo de la familia- Dijo al fin- que trabajaba también en el mundo diplomático… Se llamaba Richard Gallagher… Y hubo un incidente con él…

\- Le recuerdo...- Intervino Emily, en voz baja- Incluso de la época en que estuve viviendo contigo. Pasó unos días en la casa con su familia. Pero no sé a qué te refieres con un incidente. Siempre me trataba bien.

Robert permaneció en silencio durante un instante, observándola detenidamente. Emily había cambiado mucho durante todos aquellos años, y sin embargo, seguía viendo en ella a la niña asustada que se esforzaba por aparentar que se encontraba perfectamente. Se sentía como si de nuevo le hubiera fallado.

\- Sí… Supongo que de eso se trataba...- Murmuró con desprecio.

Sintió los ojos de todos clavados en él.

\- ¿Era un pederasta?- Dedujo Rossi.

Emily abrió la boca, atónita. ¿De qué hablaba?.

\- ¡No!- Exclamó ella- ¡Nunca me puso la mano encima! ¡Siempre fue muy amable conmigo!

\- Porque le paré antes de que lo hiciera...- Le confesó su padre- Tu madre y yo conocíamos a Richard y a su familia desde hacía años. Cuando eras más pequeña no me di cuenta, pero cuando fuiste creciendo… Había algo en él que comenzó a molestarme…

\- ¿Qué era?- Preguntó Reid.

Robert contuvo la respiración unos segundos, con sus ojos clavados en Emily, y luego se volvió hacia los demás.

\- No me gustaba cómo la miraba

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Los agentes esperaron expectantes a que Robert les detallara la historia. Éste se detuvo un momento en Emily, antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- No hay mucho que contar. Emily estaba pasando una temporada conmigo, como ya he dicho. Aún no había cumplido los dieciséis y Richard vino con su familia a pasar unos días. Aunque Elisabeth y yo estábamos separados, aún manteníamos el contacto con él. Si no me equivoco, debían haber pasado unos dos o tres años desde la última vez que Emily y él habían coincidido- Relató, e hizo una pausa mientras ponía en orden sus ideas- Al principio pensé que eran paranoias mías… Y no sé cómo explicarlo… Simplemente la miraba de un modo ….

\- ¿Inapropiado?- Concretó Rossi, mirando de reojo hacia Emily- Dijo que tenía 15 años.

Rossi recordaba perfectamente la confesión que ella le había hecho sobre su aborto a su edad. ¿Demasiada coincidencia?. Emily notó sus ojos perspicaces y bajó la vista.

\- Sí… Inapropiado- Corroboró Robert- Como dije, al principio creí que eran imaginaciones mías… Pero un día lo encontré en su habitación, husmeando entre sus cajones.- Se volvió hacia Emily- Tenía tu diario entre las manos. Le eché de la casa, y corté toda relación con él. Se lo conté a tu madre para que hiciera lo mismo.

Emily emitió un pequeño jadeo.

\- Nunca me lo dijiste...- Dijo en voz baja, y luego se quedó ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos- Ni siquiera me di cuenta… Jamás vi segundas intenciones detrás de sus gestos…

\- Es así como funciona, Emily…

La voz rasgada de Morgan, sonó a su lado. Se había mantenido en silencio escuchando toda la historia y recordando la suya propia. No podía evitar estremecerse ante la idea de que a ella había estado a punto de ocurrirle lo mismo que a él.

Notó que todos apartaban la vista. Era evidente que no era el único que había hecho su misma conexión. Sólo Emily se atrevió a tomarle la mano, por debajo de la mesa, en señal de apoyo, pero no quiso sacar a relucir en alto aquel tema delante de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así?.- Le cuestionó elevando el tono de voz.

Robert resopló con incredulidad. ¿Realmente le estaba reprochando que la protegiera?.

\- No era necesario que lo supieras...- Se excusó él a la defensiva..

Pero Emily no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta. Odiaba que la mantuvieran al margen de las cosas que le afectaban directamente a ella. Ya le había ocurrido con Clyde, con todo el asunto de Doyle.

\- ¡Por supuesto…! ¡Siempre decidiendo por mí!- Le recriminó enojada.

\- ¡Eras una niña aún! ¡Te estaba protegiendo!-Le replicó Robert sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía. Comenzaba a estar harto de sus arrebatos infantiles- ¡Ya estabas pasando por tu propio infierno!.

Y Emily se quedó congelada en el sitio. Sintió todas las miradas perplejas sobre ella. Estrechó sus ojos sobre su padre sabiendo exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo, y al mismo tiempo sin querer creerlo. Pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo?. Y de repente las cosas encajaron para ella.

Se levantó de la mesa enfurecida.

\- ¡Leíste mi diario!- Le acusó dando unos pasos hacia él, hasta colocarse a su altura.

\- ¡No!- Negó Robert tajantemente, incorporándose a su vez- ¡Nunca habría hecho eso!.

Emily notó la mano de Rossi en su hombro, mientras la llamaba suavemente por su nombre.

Pero ella lo ignoró.

\- ¡Si, claro! ¡Por supuesto!- Se burló ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

Morgan también se había levantado de su asiento, pero no se atrevió a intervenir. Estaba tan atónito como el resto.

\- ¡Me lo dijo tu amigo Matthew!- Le espetó él. Se dio cuenta de cómo contenía la respiración. Aquello había sido una total sorpresa para ella.

\- Matthew jamás te habría contado...- Susurró ella con los ojos vidriosos- Apenas te conocía.

\- Emily, ¿Qué pasa?- Intervino J.J. con preocupación..

Emily ignoró de nuevo que estaba rodeada de espectadores.

\- Se puso en contacto conmigo...No sé ni cómo consiguió mi teléfono- Le explicó su padre con voz cansada- Me lo contó todo… Parecía realmente asustado… Y no sabía qué hacer. No era más que un chiquillo, como tú… Pero al mismo tiempo, no sé de dónde sacó el valor para pedir mi ayuda sabiendo lo lejos que estaba- Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Emily volvió a apartarse- Emily… No fue casualidad que te vinieras a vivir conmigo… No fue porque tu madre se fuera a Rusia.. Fui a buscarte… Pero no podía contarte que lo sabía…Esperaba que tú confiaras en mí.

Emily negó con la cabeza, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro. Se la veía terriblemente afectada. Morgan pensó cuánto más podría soportar después de todo por lo que había pasado. Se acercó a ella finalmente, y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Em...- Susurró.

Pero ella se dio la vuelta de forma brusca, enfrentándose de nuevo a su padre.

\- ¡¿Mamá lo sabía?!- Preguntó con el rostro desencajado.

Robert suspiró con gesto cansado.

\- No...- Negó él con suavidad- Sólo quise protegerte, Colibrí…

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacta. No creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Había estado unas semanas con él, y luego la había enviado a casa con su madre.

\- ¡¿Protegerme?!- Replicó airada- ¡Volviste a dejarme sola…!

Robert de nuevo dio un paso hacia ella, pero inmediatamente Emily se echó hacia atrás. Se frotó la frente con la mano sin saber qué decirle para que lo creyera.

\- No me dejabas acercarme a ti..- Le explicó emocionado- Lo intenté…

Pero ella jadeó aún mas furiosa.

\- ¡¿Lo intentaste?!- Le reprochó duramente- ¡Tal vez no lo intentaste lo suficiente… !- Continuó con frialdad- ¡Sabías por lo que había pasado y simplemente te rendiste…!- Se volvió dándole nuevamente la espalda y se tapó los ojos con las manos tratando de contener las lágrimas- ¡Oh Dios…!- Balbuceó y luego se volvió hacia él con expresión resentida- ¡Me estaba hundiendo y te rendiste… !. ¡Eso es peor que si no lo hubieras sabido…!- Le acusó señalándolo con el dedo.

\- Emily… No es justo...- Intentó razonar con ella Robert- Eras muy buena poniendo barreras y fingiendo que estabas bien...¡No podía llegar a ti!.

\- ¡Estaba sufriendo!- Le replicó cada vez más alterada.

Se alejó de él hasta casi chocar con Rossi, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no conseguía calmarla. Parecía como si Emily no fuera consciente de que había más gente en la habitación.

Robert se acercó a ella, y todos pudieron percibir su cambio de expresión. Parecía que había perdido el control tanto como su hija.

-. ¡¿Y crees que yo estaba feliz?!- Le gritó con tanta dureza, que Emily se encogió hacia atrás. Inmediatamente Derek se interpuso entre ambos. No acababa de entender qué había pasado entre ellos, pero de ningún modo iba a permitir que le hablara de aquella forma.

\- Sr. Prentiss..- Lo llamó Hotch a su lado, deteniéndolo con la mano – Robert…

Pero éste simplemente lo ignoró.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que sentí cuando me enteré de lo que habías intentando hacer?!- Le espetó con dureza- ¡¿Qué crees que sentí?.!….

\- ¡Fue un accidente!- Le rebatió Emily- ¡Yo no pretendía…!

\- ¡Un frasco de somníferos no es un accidente, Emily!

Un silencio desolador se instaló entre todos los allí presentes. Boquiabiertos, miraban alternativamente hacia Emily y hacia su padre, que se habían quedado con sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro.

\- Emily… ¿De qué está hablando?- Le preguntó alarmado Morgan- ¿Qué…?

Pero ella parecía haberse quedado petrificada delante de su padre.

\- Me apartaste...- Continuó Robert con amargura- Me apartaste igual que apartas a todo el mundo de ti…Cometí errores… Lo admito… Pero pese a todos mis esfuerzos porque no te parecieras a tu madre… Acabaste siendo una digna hija de ella….

Aquello le sentó a Emily como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Cómo podía permitirse siquiera juzgarla de aquella manera? No la conocía de nada. Nunca se había esforzado en conocerla. Se sintió dolida por su comentario, y al mismo tiempo furiosa y ofendida.

\- Felicidades papá- Le dijo ella con una mezcla de dolor y resentimiento- Al final has conseguido romperle tú mismo las alas a tu colibrí.

E inmediatamente se marchó de allí dando un portazo.

Derek miró con incredulidad a Robert justo antes de salir corriendo detrás de Emily.

Robert se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, soportando las miradas de desaprobación del resto.

\- ¿De verdad era necesario tratarla de ese modo?- Le recriminó Rossi, sin ocultar su enfado.

Robert esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

\- ¿Me van a decir que alguno de ustedes ha conseguido llegar hasta ella?- Vio sus expresiones culpables y asintió con la cabeza- Emily no confía en nadie. La han decepcionado demasiadas veces… Incluido yo.

\- Bueno… Tal vez haya alguien en quien confíe- Señaló J.J., con sus ojos fijos en la puerta por donde habían desaparecido sus dos amigos.

Notó los ojos confusos de Robert sobre ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle más información al respecto.

\- Sr. Prentiss- Intervino Reid- ¿Qué más puede decirnos de ese hombre?.

Y Robert volvió a centrarse en capturar a quien le había hecho aquello a su hija.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan siguió a Emily por la oficina, pero ésta había salido corriendo, tomándole la delantera. Recorrió el servicio, el gimnasio, incluso fue a la oficina de García. Finalmente trató de ponerse en su lugar, y se dirigió al único sitio donde podría estar sin salir del edificio.

Tomó el ascensor y subió hasta la azotea. La encontró sentada, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cabeza oculta entre sus manos. Se acercó a ella lentamente, para no asustarla.

Se sentó a su lado, en silencio, y simplemente se quedó acompañándola mientras la oía respirar con dificultad. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarla. Tenía miedo de que echara a correr.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que ella por fin alzó la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión tan derrotada que sintió que su corazón se rompía poco a poco al verla así.

Derek estaba seguro de que con aquello había tocado fondo, que se vendría abajo, y sin embargo, en el último momento, mantuvo el control, y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

Le conmovió aún más comprobar todos los esfuerzos que hacía para mantenerse serena, a pesar de que sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

Y aún así, sintió la necesidad de consolarla y, actuando por puro instinto, la estrechó contra su pecho. Primero se quedó tensa, e intentó apartarse, pero Derek mantuvo su abrazo, hasta que que ella finalmente se rindió. con un suspiro de cansancio.

Ni una sola palabra había sido necesaria. Sólo ellos dos, y el silencio a su alrededor.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó volviendo los ojos hacia él.

Derek podía ver la humedad en ellos.

\- No tienes nada que sentir, Emily...- Le susurró él deslizando sus dedos entre los bucles de su cabello- Después de lo que te ha sucedido, nadie puede reprocharte nada….

Ella se apartó ligeramente de él.

\- Nunca volveré a ser la misma...- Le recordó con el dolor reflejado en su rostro.- Derek… Nunca voy a recuperarme de esto… No tienes ni idea… No podré olvidarlo jamás…

\- Shhhh...- La calmó acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza- Lo haremos juntos… ¿De acuerdo? Estaré aquí para ti todo el tiempo que necesites…Esperaré mil años si hace falta...Pero no voy a renunciar a ti...Ni por Doyle…, ni por nadie más….Estoy aquí. Y te puedo prometer en este instante que no me iré a ningún lado.

Emily escuchó su declaración sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. Jamás le habían hablado de aquella manera. Trató de ver a través de sus ojos, y sólo encontró su mirada limpia y serena.

\- Derek… No puedo prometerte...- Balbuceó ella aún perturbada por sus palabras.-Ahora mismo… Yo no puedo… No puedo hacer esto...

\- Pues no lo hagas...- La interrumpió él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – No necesito promesas…. Sólo necesito que confíes en mi.

Ella sonrió con timidez.

\- Confío...- Susurró.

Derek estrechó sus ojos sobre ella, como si se estuviera debatiendo. Finalmente se inclinó sobre ella y posó un casto beso sobre su frente.

\- ¿Crees que ese hombre… Richard… fue el que me hizo esto…?- Le preguntó casi con temor.

\- No lo sé… Em… Ese hombre debe ser mayor de lo que nos habíamos planteado en el perfil inicial. Y si además es un pederasta como parece suponer tu padre… Simplemente no tiene demasiado sentido...Ahora mismo no encajarías en el tipo de víctima que buscaría.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella.- Lo último que pretendía era que revivieras lo que te ocurrió.

\- No importa…- Le aseguró él- Sólo quiero que tú estés a salvo...

Luego se detuvo, contemplándola. En su cabeza resonó la conversación con su padre.

\- Lo que tu padre dijo...- Le recordó con suavidad- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?.

Pero ella hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Tal vez otro día te cuente esa historia… Pero hoy no… Hoy sólo necesito que me abraces- Le pidió en un susurro.

Y eso hizo. Volvió a abrazarla y se quedaron así durante largo tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota**: Quería hacer un inciso -largo, lo siento- para comentar algo, sobre el uso excesivo de los apodos. Espero que no moleste que conteste aquí. Agradezco que me adviertan de ese tipo de cosas porque sinceramente ni me había dado cuenta y no era consciente de que disgustaba tanto. Obviamente nunca he pretendido que guste a todos. No era mi intención que los personajes perdieran su esencia, y menos aún que pudieran convertirse en algo "absurdo"._

_De todas formas, precisamente en esta historia, el apodo de la infancia de Emily (entiendo que la referencia a los apodos en las historias es hacia ella), era la premisa de la historia y el nexo de unión para traer a su padre, y me parecía incoherente que él no lo usara con ella aún siendo adulta. Y del resto de apodos en otras historias, no sé muy bien si se refiere a lo de "princesa", o "Em" que uso muy a menudo ¿? (supongo que los clásicos en un "demily")...y algún otro que uso en escenas más distendidas (lo veo más claro en algunas historias, como en Ave Fenix, pero no tanto en otras. Nunca me había planteado que resultara excesivo). Es curioso, porque para mí mi peor defecto (y tengo muchos a la hora de escribir...) es que tengo demasiada tendencia al dramatismo, y a poner al personaje principal en situaciones límite que nunca veríamos en la serie (partiendo de los muchos emparejamientos que se pueden encontrar en los fanfic) por lo que creo que hasta cierto punto es normal que el personaje se "desvirtúe" siempre un poco para poder adaptarlo a lo que pretendes expresar._

_En cualquier caso, lamento que a algunas personas esto les pueda molestar un poco, pero cuando estoy escribiendo lo hago practicamente del tirón, las frases me salen de forma natural y no me paro mucho a revisar los diálogos (me aburre enormemente revisar... otro defecto más)._

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios y críticas constructivas en esta historia y en el resto (Adriana, Lexi, Elisa y todos los que os molestáis en hacerlo, incluso leyendo con el traductor de google). Cris, disculpa si te ha molestado que te conteste por aquí. Tu comentario en ningún caso me ofende, de veras... Sólo me hace replantearme algunas cosas._

_Bueno, y después de esta charla... Os dejo el siguiente capítulo :). Y lo siento porque después del monólogo precisamente éste va a ser de los dramáticos (ya estaba escrito de antemano...y además contendrá unas cuantas formas cariñosas de referirse a Emily, y en este caso voy a darle la razón a Cris porque no son términos que suela usar ni siquiera en un Demily, pero me salió así). Para los próximos procuraré revisarlos mejor... ;). Perdonadme éste..._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 9**

\- García por fin ha conseguido información sobre Gallagher, y podemos descartarlo.. Está muerto...- Informó Reid a Hotch.

La vida de Richard Gallagher era casi tan misteriosa como la del padre de Emily. Hasta donde habían averiguado se había movido por diferentes países, y finalmente habían dado con su partida de defunción. Había muerto en Rusia, poco antes de que la propia Emily hubiera sido enviada a París.

\- Pues entonces partimos de nuevo desde cero...- Replicó Hotch con evidente frustración. Tenía sus reservas, porque como ya Morgan le había advertido a Emily, la edad Gallagher no encajaba en el perfil, pero esto les confirmaba que debían comenzar una nueva línea de investigación.

\- Agente Hotchner…

El tono de voz ansioso de Robert los sorprendió a ambos. Se volvieron hacia él. El día anterior, después de que el padre de Emily les proporcionara toda la información que tenía de su ex amigo, éste se había despedido de ellos y había regresado al hotel, sin ni siquiera intentar hablar de nuevo con su hija. Tal y como estaban las cosas, en realidad, todos creían que había sido lo mejor. Morgan, por su parte, se había llevado a casa a Emily, más preocupado por su estado de ánimo que por los propios avances en la investigación. Confiaba en el resto del equipo en ese aspecto, y sentía que su lugar estaba al lado de ella.

Hotch había renunciado a tratar el tema de su relación. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora, lo único que tenía en mente era atrapar al sudes.

Por la mañana Morgan y Emily habían vuelto temprano, para que los informaran sobre los avances del caso.

\- Sr. Prentiss, ¿Qué ocurre?.- Le preguntó Hotch. A pesar de que aquel había insistido en que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila, a Hotch le incomodaba un poco hacerlo.

\- Esta mañana me he encontrado ésto junto a la puerta de la habitación de mi hotel…- Les informó al tiempo que les entregaba un sobre, del que extrajo un pequeño dispositivo- Es una tarjeta de memoria…

Hotch la cogió y la observó detenidamente

\- ¿Ha visto su contenido?.

\- No… Creí que era mejor traerla directamente.

Hotch intercambió una mirada con Reid, en un gesto de comprensión.

\- Voy a llevársela a García… - Les dijo con gesto serio- Reid… Dile a los demás que vayan a su oficina…

Éste hizo lo que le pedía, alejándose de allí y dejándolos a solas.

\- Yo…

\- No…- Le interrumpió Hotch adivinando su intención- Espere a que nosotros veamos su contenido…

Robert suspiró resignado. En realidad, no estaba seguro de que quisiera ver aquello. Por su trabajo, conocía perfectamente lo terribles que podían ponerse las cosas.

Hotch se encaminó a la oficina de García, y por un momento se detuvo, indeciso, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada de Morgan.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó éste con inquietud.

Finalmente, Hotch se acercó hacia ellos, y les mostró el dispositivo.

\- Robert ha encontrado esto en la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué es?… - Preguntó García casi al mismo tiempo que se percataba de lo que era- ¿Crees que se lo ha dejado el sudes?.

\- Sólo hay un modo de saberlo…- Le dijo Hotch, y se lo entregó para que lo comprobara.

Penélope lo introdujo en uno de los puertos de su ordenador, y se centró en ponerlo en funcionamiento.

Hotch miró de reojo a Derek.

\- Morgan… Tal vez…

Dada su implicación sentimental con Emily, consideraba tan poco adecuado que Derek lo viera como que lo hiciera Robert.

\- De ningún modo….- Le replicó éste antes de que pudiera pedirle que se retirara.

Hotch resopló, en profundo desacuerdo con él, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, entraron Reid, J.J. y Rossi.

\- Reid dice que el sudes ha enviado algo…- Dijo Rossi acercándose a la pantalla.

No dio tiempo a mucho más, porque inmediatamente apareció la primera imagen en ella. Todos se volvieron al oír a García jadear horrorizada.

\- ¡Oh… Señor!…- Susurró Rossi, con voz ahogada.

Lo primero que vieron fue el almacén, a Emily atada, y al sudes con ella. Llevaba un pasamontañas, tal y como había dicho Emily, pero no había rastro de nadie más. Si habían participado más personas, el sudes se había asegurado de que no salieran en la grabación.

Únicamente quería enviarles la parte en la que él se había quedado a solas con Emily.

\- Lo grabó todo…. Dios mío… Lo grabó todo…- Casi lloriqueó García, totalmente horrorizada.

J.J. observó la pantalla, sin pronunciar palabra, luego a Derek, otra vez la pantalla, y otra vez a Derek.

Parecía que se había quedado paralizado, con una mezcla de espanto y dolor reflejados en sus ojos.

\- Derek….- Balbuceó, y su primer pensamiento fue para enojarse con Hotch. ¿Cómo le había permitido estar allí?.

\- He dicho que me quedo….

Derek volvió a repetirle lo mismo que ya le había dicho a Hotch, y entonces J.J. tuvo su respuesta. Hotch ya lo había intentado, sin resultado alguno.

\- Está bien…- Intervino Hotch, esforzándose por adoptar un tono profesional, a pesar de que las imágenes que ofrecía el video, le estaban provocando náuseas- Si alguien no puede soportarlo, que lo diga ahora… Pero cuántos más ojos haya… Más posibilidades tendremos de encontrar algún indicio que nos lleve al responsable.

\- Tenemos que pensar en esto como si fuera un caso más…- Les recordó Reid, aunque por su voz, se podía notar a la legua que estaba tan afectado como el resto.

Comprobar cómo aquel miserable les confirmaba lo que, por las lesiones que presentaba Emily, ya imaginaban que le había hecho, mientras ella permanecía prácticamente inconsciente era algo que hubiera preferido no ver nunca, y sin embargo, allí estaban todos, siendo espectadores impotentes de aquel horror.

Sólo García, se volvió finalmente, apartando la vista de la pantalla.

\- Yo… No soy perfiladora…- Les dijo con la voz quebrada- Así que prefiero no mirar….

Nadie pudo reprochárselo.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Derek, cada vez más desencajado, era el fiel reflejo de lo que García se había negado a ver… Y el hecho de que la grabación duraba horas, de que le había hecho aquello durante horas, hizo que se les encogiera el estómago.

Sólo habían visualizado una mínima parte, y sin embargo para todos había sido más que suficiente.

Tan absortos estaban, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Emily había entrado en la oficina. Ésta, totalmente ajena a lo que suscitaba tanto interés, se acercó a ellos con curiosidad.

\- Os estaba buscando… - Les dijo al entrar- ¿Qué estáis viendo?.

García, que hasta el momento prácticamente había mantenido la cabeza oculta entre sus manos, saltó de su asiento, y se puso de pie frente a la pantalla.

\- Emily… ¡No!- La alertó, dándole al botón de pausa

Pero Emily había visto lo suficiente como para reconocer el almacén. Contuvo la respiración, paralizada, hasta que finalmente consiguió recuperar la voz.

\- ¿Qué?…- Balbuceó con incredulidad-.¿Lo grabó?- Preguntó, y luego miró a Derek buscando su confirmación, pero éste sólo le devolvió un gesto de dolor, tan incapacitado como ella para hablar- ¿Lo grabó?

\- Se lo enviaron a tu padre esta mañana…- Le explicó J.J. con voz suave.

\- Quiero verlo…- Les exigió con una determinación que ni ella misma habría sabido explicar de dónde venía.

Reid abrió los ojos espantado.

\- No…- Le dijo, con un tono que era mitad orden, mitad ruego. Y se colocó delante de la pantalla, al lado de García.

\- ¡Apártate!- Le gritó, tirando de él, pero éste ni se movió- ¡Quiero verlo!.

Derek, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio conteniendo su propia emoción, reaccionó casi por instinto, y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano, con la desesperación reflejada en el rostro.

\- Emily...

Cuando trató de tirar de ella, Emily se zafó, pero él la volvió a apartar de la pantalla, obligándola a darse la vuelta, y la tomó de los hombros.

\- No…- Le suplicó- Emily… No necesitas ver esto…..

Sólo con ver sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas, y su expresión desolada, Emily se dio cuenta de la dureza del video.

\- Tengo que verlo… .- Insistió ella, pero su voz se había quebrado por su propia conmoción, -Derek… Tengo… - Balbuceó, sin siquiera ser consciente de que sus lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

A pesar de su insistencia en ver las imágenes, Derek notó que prácticamente se desvanecía en sus brazos, sumida en un llanto cada vez más abatido y entonces simplemente la estrechó contra él, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

Y sin embargo, no dejaba de tratar de volverse hacia la pantalla.

Pero Derek se lo impidió, ahogando su dolor.

\- No… No, Em… Por favor… Por favor...- Le susurró él al oído con angustia y totalmente ajeno a las miradas compasivas del resto- Dios mío...Emily...Por favor…Mi amor… No lo hagas...Por favor…Mi amor…No dejaré que te hagas esto…

Con una mano detrás de su nuca, y otra alrededor de su cintura, acercándola hacia él, posó sus labios en su frente, y siguió implorándole al tiempo que dejaba sobre su rostro, suaves besos de consuelo, amor y súplica.

\- Tienes que confiar en mí...Por favor...Em...Te lo ruego…- Continuó, tan abatido que nadie fue capaz de decir nada más.

\- Oh Dios… Oh Dios...- Sollozó ella cada vez con más desesperación.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Morgan se dio cuenta de que se había rendido.

\- Lo cogeremos… Cariño… Te lo prometo… Te lo juro...

Ella alzó la vista hacia él, y se encontró con sus ojos llenos de dolor y de amor. Apoyó las manos en su pecho, y le dirigió una mirada derrotada.

\- Derek…- Balbuceó.

\- Te lo prometo…- Le aseguró él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Atrapé a Doyle… Y también lo atraparé a él… Te lo juro… Sólo déjame protegerte… Sólo déjame hacerlo… No me apartes… Em… Por favor… Tienes que confiar en mí… No le dejaré escapar…

Derek le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, secando sus lágrimas, y la miró a los ojos, asegurándose de que ella lo escuchaba

\- Pero tienes que dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo… - Continuó en voz baja, hablando sólo para ella, en una conversación privada- Y no puedes involucrarte más en esto… Emily… Por favor...No permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño… Pero tienes que dejar que te proteja…No voy a perderte otra vez…

Y luego se detuvo, en una lucha interna entre su cabeza, que le recordaba que no estaban a solas, y su corazón, que gritaba en su interior.

\- Sabes que te quiero… Lo sabes…No podría vivir sin ti...No quiero vivir sin ti...- Le susurró al oído, permitiendo a su corazón ganar la batalla.

El resto de agentes, apartaron la mirada, sintiendo que sobraban allí. Estaban a punto de dejarlos a solas, a una seña de Rossi, cuando Emily se apartó un poco de Derek, y se volvió hacia ellos..

\- De acuerdo…- Les dijo tratando de recuperar el control de su voz.- De acuerdo...- Repitió más fuerte, sostenida por la mano de Derek alrededor de la suya- Me iré a casa.

Soltó a Derek, y dio un paso hacia la puerta.

\- Emily...- La llamó Hotch. Aunque en realidad, no sabía qué decirle.

\- Estaré bien...- Les aseguró ella- Sólo contadme lo que creáis necesario...- Y luego sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en la pantalla, oculta aún tras García y Reid- Siento que tengáis que ver eso...- Se disculpó bajando la vista.

Cuando desapareció, Derek se permitió jadear abatido. Se apoyó en la mesa, cuando sintió que sus propias fuerzas le fallaban después de la tensión del momento.

Enseguida se vio rodeado de los brazos de García, mientras el resto trataba de mostrarle su apoyo en silencio.

\- Derek...- Susurró J.J.,rozándole el antebrazo- Tal vez sería mejor que acompañaras a Emily. Tú tampoco deberías ver esto.

Él negó con la cabeza. Nadie entendía por qué insistía en torturarse de aquella forma.

\- Le has pedido a Emily que confíe en ti….- Le recordó Rossi- Quizás tú también deberías confiar en nosotros.

\- Podemos hacerlo- Añadió Reid- Encontraremos algo. Tú tampoco necesitas verlo.

Derek por fin pareció darse por vencido, y se incorporó.

\- Está bien… Seguiré investigando lo que tenemos…Estaré en mi despacho si necesitáis algo.

Salió de allí, y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, vio cómo Emily pulsaba el interruptor del ascensor. La acompañaban los dos agentes que Hotch le había asignado. Afortunadamente no había protestado cuando Hotch había decidido ponerle protección. En el último momento, ella se volvió y fue cuando divisó a su padre. Los vio hablar durante unos segundos, y finalmente tomaron juntos el ascensor.

Aunque el padre de Emily no le agradaba, al mismo tiempo Derek sintió cierto alivio de que estuviera con él.

Estaba bastante seguro de que aquel hombre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le preguntó a su padre, mientras comprobaba si entre sus reservas de alcohol quedaba algo de whisky.

Se había encontrado con él justo al salir de las oficinas, y había accedido a que la acompañara a su casa. Quizás en otras circunstancias lo habría rechazado, pero la había pillado en un momento bajo, y no había sabido negarse.

\- Creo que necesito algo fuerte...- Le contestó, e inmediatamente sonrió al ver a Emily sosteniendo una botella de whisky en su mano.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ella aún recordaba que era su bebida favorita.

Emily se lo sirvió, y se sentó junto a él en la barra de la cocina.

\- Siento la escena de ayer- Se disculpó su padre tomando un sorbo del líquido- No quería ponerte en evidencia delante de tus compañeros.

Ella hizo un gesto de negación y se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que ninguno de los dos supo contenerse.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Robert se atrevió por fin a hablarle del tema que lo había traído de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

\- Emily….

\- No hagas eso, papá- Le interrumpió ella- No sientas compasión por mí… Creo que no puedo soportar una mirada más de compasión.

Robert sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de que ahora era toda una mujer adulta, en realidad, sospechaba que no había cambiado demasiado.

\- De acuerdo- Cedió él- Dime entonces por qué has permitido que te acompañe hasta aquí.

Ella le dirigió una expresión de interrogación. No entendía a qué venía aquel comentario. Él era el que le había pedido hablar a solas.

\- Quiero decir, que se muy bien que aún estás enfadada conmigo. El resentimiento no se borra de un plumazo, y ayer nos dijimos cosas muy duras. Y sin embargo, ahora parece que te has dado por vencida.

\- Supongo que estoy cansada de luchar contra todo- Admitió con un suspiro.

Él asintió en un gesto de comprensión. Quiso acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero no se atrevió.

\- Cuando eras pequeña te encantaba trepar a los árboles...- Le contó él. Emily lo miró con curiosidad y lo escuchó en silencio- Tu madre se ponía furiosa contigo, pero tú te seguías subiendo, y podías permanecer entre las ramas durante más de una hora. Creo que si no te lo hubiera prohibido, no habrías insistido tanto en hacerlo. No sé ni cuántas veces te caíste, pero tú nunca llorabas, y siempre volvías a intentarlo.

Emily sonrió al recordarlo. Su madre no consideraba que aquel fuera el comportamiento adecuado para una señorita de su clase. En aquella época, sus padres aún estaban juntos, y gracias al apoyo de su padre, Emily solía salirse con la suya.

\- Dejé de subirme cuando te fuiste…

Robert notó la tristeza en su voz. Estaba seguro de que no había sido su intención hacerlo sentir culpable, pero de hecho, era así como se sentía.

\- Supongo que muchas cosas cambiaron cuando me fui...- Admitió en voz baja.- Lo siento… Es imposible compensarte por aquello. Me equivoqué terriblemente al dejarte sola. Sé que nunca hubieras llegado tan lejos si yo hubiera estado a tu lado.

Aunque no lo había mencionado explícitamente, Emily supo a qué se refería.

\- Sé que no me crees, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía… Estaba desesperada… No podía dormir y cuando lo hacía tenía pesadillas...No pensé en lo que hacía.. Afortunadamente Matthew llegó a tiempo.

Escuchó atentamente las explicaciones de su hija. Era cierto, le costaba creerla, pero estaba seguro de que no trataba de engañarlo. Seguramente aquella era la justificación que ella se había dado a sí misma durante años.

\- Matthew no me dijo quien era el padre…

Emily abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

\- En realidad… Eso es lo de menos… Era un crío como yo… Y estaba tan asustado como yo...- Le dijo, eludiendo darle una respuesta concreta. No tenía interés alguno en que guardara ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia John.

Robert tampoco quiso insistir.

\- Lo que siento en realidad, es que creyeras que no tenías opción de elegir. No sé si habrías optado por quedarte con el bebé si te hubieras sentido apoyada.

Ella estrechó los ojos sobre él.

\- No me digas que te apetece convertirte en abuelo...- Se burló con ironía. Contuvo el aliento al comprobar que él se había quedado en silencio- No puedo creerlo…-Añadió con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara.

Robert sonrió al ver su expresión estupefacta.

\- Tranquila… No se trata de eso… Sólo quiero que seas feliz. En realidad, nunca imaginé una vida tradicional para ti…

Emily pareció relajarse.

\- Como te habrás dado cuenta, no la tengo…- Se detuvo un momento, estudiándolo- ¿A qué viene todos esto?. No te has preocupado por mí durante años…- Le reprochó más secamente de lo que pretendía.

Pero Robert no quería darle la oportunidad de volver a discutir. Si Emily le guardaba rencor, no podía culparla. Se lo había ganado a pulso.

\- Sí me he preocupado...Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta…- Le rebatió él con suavidad- Y me preocupa especialmente que tengas que pasar por esto sola. Es evidente que yo no puedo prestarte la ayuda que necesitas, pero esperaba que tuvieras a alguien que estuviera ahí para ti.

Emily se mordisqueó el labio. Su padre seguía siendo tan astuto como recordaba. Él, por su parte, supo reconocer inmediatamente aquel gesto que conservaba desde niña.

\- Está bien...- Cedió alzando las manos- No voy a meterme en tu vida privada.

\- No estoy con nadie- Dijo ella de repente sin saber muy bien por qué había sentido la necesidad de aclararle aquel punto- No al menos del modo en que tú crees.

Robert arqueó las cejas, decidiendo si compartir con ella lo que ya había deducido por sí mismo.

\- Por su manifiesta aversión hacia mí, diría que el agente Morgan es un buen candidato.

Emily tragó en seco, ante la mención de Derek. Si algo tenía claro era que no quería entrar en aquel tema.

\- En realidad… Es el peor momento para hablar de eso... ¿No te dijeron esta mañana que Gallagher está muerto?.

\- No… Sólo le entregué el sobre al agente Hotchner y no supe nada más. Estaba esperando a que me informaran cuando te vi salir. ¿No tenéis ninguna pista?.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se la veía frustrada y agotada.

\- Si alguien puede encontrarle es tu equipo- Le recordó él- Lo sabes ¿Verdad?.

\- Claro...- Admitió ella, y por un momento, sus emociones la traicionaron y tuvo que respirar hondo para contener sus deseos de llorar.- Es sólo que no podré comenzar a recuperarme hasta que lo atrapen.

\- ¿Será suficiente con eso?.

Fue el modo en que hizo la pregunta, lo que la hizo sospechar que había mucho más detrás de ella de lo que podría ser simple interés paternal.

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si lo quiero ver muerto?- Le replicó sin rodeos. No estaba para sutilezas.

Robert se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo equivocado que había estado al compararla con su madre. Se reconoció a sí mismo, en aquella forma de afrontar las cosas. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría infringido Emily las normas para conseguir su propósito. Y no es que pensara que ella fuera capaz de actuar por interés personal, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no dudaría en utilizar casi cualquier medio si el fin lo justificaba.

Pero aquel no era el caso. No se trataba de proteger a un tercero, sino de protegerse a sí misma. Ella nunca admitiría que era justo eso lo que quería.

\- Ya sé que quieres verlo muerto...Pero también sé que te conformarás con que no vuelva a hacer daño a nadie más.

Emily se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo podía conocerla tan bien?. No se habían visto en años.

\- ¿Y tu?- Le cuestionó- ¿Con qué te conformarás?.

Gracias a la información que le había dado García, Emily tenía sospechas más que fundadas sobre a qué se dedicaba su padre. En realidad, estaba bastante segura de que ya se movía en ambientes no demasiado limpios desde que ella era niña. Y en ese momento, se lo planteó, ¿Era ese el motivo por el que la había mantenido apartada de él?.

\- Ya te lo dije… Sólo quiero que seas feliz- Le respondió veladamente.

Y a Emily le recorrió un escalofrío al leer entre líneas sus palabras. Casi se vio en la necesidad de no ahondar en el asunto.

Robert percibió su incomodidad, y decidió que era el momento de retirarse. Con un despedida más fría de lo que habría deseado, pero menos de lo que esperaba, se marchó del apartamento de Emily. Al menos, tenía el consuelo de que ella parecía haber dejado a un lado sus reticencias y aceptar su presencia hasta que atraparan al sudes.

En cualquier caso, no tenía intención de ir a ningún lado hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba a salvo.

Una vez se quedó sola, la invadió una sensación de desasosiego. No pudo evitar recordar que sus amigos se habían quedado viendo el video de su agresión. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podría volver a mirarlos a la cara después de aquello. Y Derek. No tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar su situación con él. ¿En qué punto estaban?. ¿Cómo afectaría todo aquello al equipo? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¿Sería ella capaz siquiera de regresar a su trabajo?.

El timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó horas después. A pesar de que sabía que había dos agentes en el exterior ocupándose de su protección, se sintió aterrada por unos segundos. Luego, la razón volvió a vencer al miedo, y después de comprobar por la mirilla quien estaba al otro lado, abrió la puerta.

Desde el umbral, Derek curioseó el interior de la vivienda, incluso antes de saludarla.

\- Ya se ha ido- Le informó, un poco sorprendida de que él supiera que su padre estaba con ella.

Con un gesto de la mano lo invitó a entrar.

\- Os vi iros juntos- Le explicó él.

\- Pensé que estabas en la oficina de García.

Derek se quedó en silencio unos instantes. A su mente volvieron los pocos fragmentos que había visto de la grabación. Tuvo que contener las nauseas al recordarlo.

\- Consideraron que no eras la única que no debía ver las imágenes.

Ella asintió en señal de comprensión. No podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

Tomaron asiento uno junto al otro, junto a la barra de la cocina.

\- ¿Se sabe algo más?.

\- Cuando García estuvo tratando de localizar a Gallagher, activó algún tipo de señal...Parece ser que aunque fuera americano, no fue casualidad que muriera en Rusia.

\- ¿Era un agente secreto?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Derek hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No está nada claro para quien estaba trabajando realmente...- Se detuvo un momento decidiendo si revelarle lo que sospechaban- Emily… Creemos que tu padre hizo algo más que echarlo de su casa.

Emily frunció el ceño, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

\- Lo fueron apartando de cualquier puesto de responsabilidad, y el inicio de su declive comenzó más o menos en la época en que tu padre descubrió lo que pretendía contigo.

\- Dios mío…- Exclamó en un susurro. Pero por alguna razón, no le resultaba extraño que hubiera hecho algo así. En su mente resonaron las palabras que su padre le había dicho poco antes. - Pero está muerto… - Añadió confundida- Lo está, ¿no?.

\- Desde el servicio de inteligencia ruso se han puesto en contacto con nosotros. Van a enviar a alguien.

\- ¿Cuándo hemos comenzado a llevarnos bien con ellos?- Preguntó atónita- ¿Y cómo se han enterado de que lo estábamos investigando?

\- Supongo que tienen tanto interés como nosotros en descubrir las circunstancias que rodearon su muerte… Tanto que se molestaron en activar una señal silenciosa que los alertó cuando García comenzó a indagar.

\- No lo entiendo… En cualquier caso si está muerto… No puede tener nada que ver con ésto. Y ni siquiera encajaba en el perfil.

\- Eso parece...Pero Hotch quiere agotar todas las posibilidades… Y por lo que me ha dicho Rossi, el video no ha aportado nada que podamos utilizar...- Le dijo bajando el tono de voz- Por otro lado, todo lo que rodea a ese hombre es muy extraño... Y dada su relación con tu padre...

Emily notó que aún estaba afectado por todo el tema de la grabación. Prefirió no preguntar por su contenido exacto. Y rezó para que Morgan tampoco lo hubiera hecho más allá de lo que él mismo ya había visto.

Ni siquiera era un tema del que fuera capaz de hablar en aquel momento. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte. Derek y ella habían llegado a un punto en el que se retroalimentaban mutuamente, y ya había comprobado en la oficina de García cómo le afectaba a él que ella se viniera abajo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya- Continuó Derek- Sólo quería informarte personalmente de lo que habíamos descubierto.

\- ¿Me recogerás mañana?.

A pesar de que estaba convencida de que todos habían asumido que Derek se había quedado con ella la noche anterior, él simplemente la había dejado en su apartamento y luego había ido a recogerla por la mañana para llevarla a la oficina. Ella misma le había insistido en que podía quedarse sola, y éste finalmente había accedido a regañadientes. Lo que no le dijo es que en realidad, habría preferido que se quedara con ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a que él se diera cuenta del miedo que aún sentía cuando estaba a solas. Prefería que siguiera pensando que podía mantenerse fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias.

\- Creí que ibas a apartarte del caso- Le recordó, perplejo.

\- Me volveré loca si me quedo aquí. Pensé que podría poner al día algunos expedientes atrasados, y estaré por allí si necesitáis algo.

Morgan no fue capaz de hilar ningún argumento para rebatirle su decisión, así que simplemente se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguido de Emily. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

Le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Emily dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su mano, cerrando los ojos.

\- Lo que dije esta mañana… Lo dije de verdad...- Le susurró en voz baja- Te quiero.

Emily tomó su mano entre las suyas, y la besó suavemente.

\- No puedo darte la respuesta que quieres oír ahora mismo…

Él la contempló en silencio, perdiéndose en su mirada triste.

\- Ya lo sé… Sólo necesitaba decírtelo… Dentro de todo este horror, quería que al menos hubiera algo de lo que estuvieras segura.

Luego, posó un beso en su frente, le dio las buenas noches, y se marchó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Dos días después, desde su mesa, Emily vislumbró entre las rendijas de las persianas del despacho de Hotch, a éste hablando con un hombre enfundado en un elegante traje azul marino. Sabía que se trataba del hombre que había enviado supuestamente el servicio de inteligencia ruso, pero poco más. Rossi, Hotch y él llevaban allí encerrados desde hacía más de una hora, y no parecía que la reunión fuera a terminar en un período corto de tiempo.

\- Creo que si pudiera aportar algo importante, ya nos habrían avisado- Dijo J.J. a su lado.

Emily se volvió hacia ella. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado su amiga. Morgan la había ido a recoger temprano, y luego se había encerrado en su despacho con Reid. Emily ni siquiera había preguntado para qué. Daba por supuesto que era algo relacionado con su caso.

Resopló sin ocultar su cansancio.

\- ¿No estás durmiendo?- Se interesó J.J. Aunque era evidente, a pesar del maquillaje, podía ver las ojeras en su rostro.

\- No demasiado… No sé si fue buena idea quedarme a solas en el apartamento.

J.J. pareció sorprenderse.

\- ¿No se está quedando Morgan contigo?.

\- Me temo que estáis asumiendo demasiadas cosas sobre nosotros.

Aunque no pretendía ser un reproche, fue justo a eso a lo que sonó. J.J. se dio por aludida, y cambió de tema. Lo menos que necesitaba Emily en aquel momento era que cuestionaran su relación con Morgan.

\- ¿Llegaste a hablar con él?- Le preguntó Emily señalando hacia el despacho de Hotch.

J.J. hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Apenas nos presentó Hotch. Se llama Andrei Petrov, y parece que quiere colaborar con nosotros en la investigación de Gallagher.

Emily frunció el ceño. ¿Había realmente algún caso relacionado con Gallagher?. Su mente de perfiladora comenzó a realizar suposiciones.

\- Sé que García encontró la partida de defunción… Pero, ¿Sabemos si hay un cuerpo?.

J.J. se encogió de hombros. Sabía tan poco como Emily al respecto.

\- Supongo que pronto lo sabremos…

En ese momento, vieron como García entraba al despacho de Hotch con paso apresurado. Llevaba una carpeta en la mano y parecía casi alarmada. J.J. y Emily se miraron entre sí, sin comprender qué ocurría. Un par de minutos después, Rossi salió del despacho y se dirigió directamente hacia ellas.

\- Emily, necesito que vengas conmigo...- Le pidió con tono vehemente- Ven tú también, J.J.

Los tres se encaminaron a la oficina de Rossi, y una vez dentro, éste cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó con inquietud J.J.

En lugar de contestarle, se volvió hacia Emily.

\- Por favor, siéntate...- Le dijo, señanlado hacia la silla situada frente a su mesa.

Emily frunció el ceño sin terminar de comprender, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Rossi, cruzó los ojos durante un instante con J.J, y ésta se colocó a su lado.

\- Han encontrado dos cuerpos- Les informó tratando de mantener la calma, pero ambas mujeres podían darse cuenta de que estaba ansioso.

\- ¿Dos cuerpos? ¿Mujeres?.

Por supuesto, en lo primero que había pensado era en que su agresor fuera una asesino en serie.

Pero Rossi negó con la cabeza. Abrió el informe que llevaba en la mano y le mostró las fotos que contenía.

Los cadáveres de dos hombres yacían en un descampado, ambos al parecer con un tiro en la nuca.

\- ¿Reconoces a alguno?.

Emily lo miró perpleja, pero luego se centró en las fotos. Por el estado en que se encontraban, parecía que llevaban días muertos.

\- Es difícil identificarlos así...- Murmuró ella, estudiando las imágenes. Finalmente se detuvo en la foto de uno de los cadáveres, y se volvió hacia Rossi con la respiración contenida- Creo que es el camarero con el que hablé.

J.J. se acercó también para verla más de cerca. Lo recordaba de la primera vez que habían ido a entrevistar al personal del club. En aquel momento no había levantado sospechas.

\- Eso parece… ¿Sabes quien es el otro?.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- Tiene que ser el tercer hombre que viste- Dedujo J.J.- ¿Se sabe quien es?.

\- Estamos en ello. Aún no tenemos identificación- Le informó Rossi- Pero por la forma en que los mataron, parece obra de un profesional.

\- El sudes no quiso dejar testigos...- Continuó Emily y luego bajó la vista al suelo- Los mató a ellos… ¿Por qué no me mató a mí? ¿Por qué me dejó con vida?.

Ni Rossi ni J.J. tenían respuesta para eso.

\- Voy a ver a Hotch- Continuó Rossi- J.J., deberías ir donde García para ver si entre las dos conseguís una identificación plena.

La rubia se despidió con un gesto de asentimiento, y salió del despacho. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Rossi le tomó la mano a Emily, que parecía absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Estarás bien sola?- Le preguntó con preocupación.

\- Claro...- Le aseguró ella forzando una sonrisa- Esto es una gran avance...- Se puso en pie y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. En el último minuto se detuvo- ¿Te importa que me quede un momento aquí?. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Rossi pudo ver en sus ojos que sólo era una excusa, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar. Emily aún estaba asimilando lo que le había ocurrido, y entendía que a veces necesitara estar a solas.

\- Quédate el tiempo que quieras...- Le dijo con una sonrisa amable, y después de cogerla de las manos durante unos instantes, salió del despacho.

Emily, exhaló un suspiro en el momento en que Rossi desapareció de su vista. En lugar de llamar por teléfono, comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente de un lado para otro. Pensó que tal vez no sería tan mala idea hacer esa llamada. Quizás su padre podría reconocer a alguno de los cadáveres.

Cuando se disponía a descolgar el teléfono, oyó un par de golpes suaves en la puerta.

Se acercó hacia ella, y la abrió, asumiendo que era alguno de los miembros del equipo, pero en su lugar se encontró al hombre con el que habían estado hablando Hotch y Ross.

\- Perdón...- Se disculpó, frunciendo el ceño- Creí que era el despacho del agente Rossi.

Emily tardó un segundo en recuperarse de la sorpresa. A pesar de su origen ruso, se sorprendió de que hablara perfectamente su idioma.

\- Oh… Lo es… Solo que ahora no se encuentra… Le vi antes en el despacho de Hotch- Extendió la mano para saludarlo- Soy la agente Prentiss.

El hombre pareció dudar durante un segundo, y luego le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

\- Andrei Petrov...- Se presentó- Y no… No soy un espía secreto...- Bromeó.- Sólo soy un burócrata, me temo…

Emily sonrió ante su comentario irónico.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?- Se ofreció ella con amabilidad. Aún estaban en el umbral de la puerta, y notó que miraba con curiosidad el informe que Rossi había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- Quería ver las fotos un poco mejor por si me resultaban familiares… Sólo pude verlas un momento cuando su compañera...- Se quedó pensativo- La agente García, se las mostró al agente Hotchner… Por cierto… Una mujer muy…

\- Creo que ni en mil años encontraría la palabra para describirla- Rió Emily.

Andrei, le devolvió una sonrisa casi avergonzada. Emily, aún riendo, le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a entrar.

Le mostró el informe y esperó a que éste lo ojeara.

\- En realidad… No los he visto en mi vida...- Le dijo él, torciendo el gesto- El agente Hotchner parecía muy interesado en identificarlos… Pero la verdad es que no me ha explicado demasiado sobre el caso que investigan. Me temo que nuestra agencia no compartirá demasiada información sobre Gallagher si ustedes no confían en nosotros.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida. Agradecía que Hotch hubiera preferido ser cauteloso desvelando la relación de Gallagher con ella, pero entendía las razones de Andrei.

\- Creemos que está relacionado con un caso que investigamos...- Le informó escuetamente- Aunque no sé muy bien cómo, teniendo en cuenta que supuestamente lleva tiempo muerto.

Andrei le dirigió una expresión perpleja.

\- ¿Duda usted que lo esté?…

\- La verdad… Es que ya no sé que creer...- Admitió con un suspiro.

Notó que Andrei la estudiaba detenidamente. Emily frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó él inmediatamente- No pretendía incomodarla… Sólo me preguntaba si el caso que investigan tiene algo que ver con los cardenales que trata de ocultar bajo el maquillaje.

Emily dejó escapar un jadeo. No sabía a qué se dedicaba exactamente aquel hombre, pero podría trabajar en la UAC perfectamente.

\- Algo así...- Admitió ella en un susurro y luego se apartó un poco de él- Disculpe…Olvidé que tengo algo que hacer… Puede esperar aquí al agente Rossi. Le avisaré de que quiere verlo.

\- Oh… Vaya...- Se lamentó de nuevo Andrei, con expresión arrepentida- No debí… Soy un estúpido…

Emiy forzó una sonrisa, y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

\- Lo siento...- Volvió a disculparse- Emily…

Ésta se detuvo antes de salir, y se dio la vuelta. Realmente no estaba siendo demasiado educada con él. Desde luego, aquel hombre no tenía la culpa de que le costara tanto hablar de aquel tema.

\- No importa…Es solo que creo que es Hotch quien debe ponerlo en antecedentes.

\- Por supuesto...- Cedió él con una sonrisa amable- La acompañaré fuera...- Añadió y se acercó a ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

En el último momento Emily se detuvo, como si de repente su mente le hubiera enviado una señal de alerta.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Le cuestionó absolutamente perpleja.

\- ¿Qué?- Replicó él con gesto de extrañeza.

\- Me acaba de llamar Emily...- Le recordó ella.

\- Nos presentamos al llegar…

Emily hizo un gesto de negación.

\- No… Sólo le di mi apellido.- Le rebatió con seguridad- ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?.

Andrei se quedó en silencio, y luego resopló. En ese momento, Emily percibió el cambio en su expresión e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, hasta que notó la pared detrás de su espalda.

Contuvo la respiración cuando él, miró hacia fuera, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Nos conocemos...- Le confesó él- Aunque hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos…

Fue cuando Emily entró en pánico, y se quedó congelada en su sitio. Se dio cuenta tarde de que estaba atrapada entre la pared y Andrei.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó él con una sonrisa que ya no tenía nada de amable- ¿Por qué tiemblas?.

Ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que él no lo había mencionado.

\- Déjame pasar…

Trató de que su voz pareciera firme, pero sonó demasiado aterrorizada como para serlo. Recordó que su glock estaba en su mesa, y que posiblemente todo el equipo estuviera reunido en la oficina de García, o con Hotch. Era medio día, la hora de descanso para comer del personal de la oficina. Estaba a solas con él, encerrada en aquel despacho, y no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarla. Ahogó un pequeño gemido al notar cómo él ampliaba la sonrisa.

\- No voy a hacerte daño...- Le aseguró él- ¿De veras no me recuerdas?. Mi nombre real es Andrew… Andrew Gallagher…

Emily jadeó al comprender de qué se trataba todo aquello. Por supuesto que ahora lo recordaba. El hijo de Richard Gallagher. Había coincidido con él en algunas ocasiones. La última vez que se habían visto eran aún adolescentes, y él estaba irreconocible.

\- Fuiste tú..- Balbuceó ella- Fuiste tú…

Él se quedó en silencio unos instantes, contemplándola con descaro. Emily sintió náuseas cuando notó cómo prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada.

\- No sé de qué me hablas… Sabía que estabais investigando a mi padre… No es casualidad que esté aquí...Pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que te hicieron…

Cuando él dio un paso más hacia ella, Emily se encogió contra la pared. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su respiración y su pulso se volvieron cada más agitados.

\- No fui yo… Emily...-Le susurró al oído.- Tranquila… Ya te he dicho que no te voy a hacer daño- Una mano subió hasta su mejilla. Emily cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro a un lado cuando sintió sus dedos y su aliento sobre su piel- No puedo imaginar lo terrible que debió ser para ti- Continuó él inclinándose aún más sobre ella- Las cosas que debió hacerte… Durante todo ese tiempo….

\- Por favor…- Le rogó, llorando - Por favor… Déjame ir.

Ni siquiera trató de apartarlo. El terror la tenía tan paralizada que era incapaz de reaccionar.

Durante un instante, él ejerció más presión sobre su cuerpo. Cuando Emily volvió a gemir, sintiéndose totalmente a su merced, Andrew se apartó a un lado en el último momento y abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Ya desbordada por las lágrimas, huyó de allí sin siquiera saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Lo único que quería era alejarse de él. No sabía por qué la había dejado escapar, pero estaba segura de que él era el sudes que buscaban.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Casi se dio de bruces con Morgan, que salía de su despacho acompañado de Reid.

\- ¿Emily?…

Cuando ella se percató de quién era, se abrazó a él, temblando.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- Le preguntó, alarmado.

Con las palabras atragantadas en su garganta, y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sólo pudo señalar hacia la puerta del despacho de Rossi, entre jadeos.

Reid y Morgan se miraron sin comprender. Justo en ese momento Andrew Gallagher salió de la oficina de Rossi y dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

\- Emily… Lo siento… No quería asustarte…

Y de nuevo, el terror más absoluto la invadió.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡Aléjate de mí!- Le gritó histérica, mientras trataba de refugiarse entre Morgan y Reid, y luego se volvió hacia ellos casi enloquecida- ¡Por Dios, no dejéis que se me acerque!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Reid estrechando sus ojos sobre Andrew que ya había llegado hasta ellos.

\- Sólo ha sido un malentendido...- Les explicó con tranquilidad- Se ha puesto nerviosa… Emily,…

Ajena a las miradas perplejas de Morgan y Reid, jadeó entre lágrimas, retrocediendo hacia atrás cuando Andrew extendió la mano hacia ella. Instintivamente, Morgan se colocó entre ambos, impidiéndole acercarse más a ella.

\- Mantente alejado- Le advirtió Morgan a Andrew, con la mano en alto, y con la desconfianza dibujada en su rostro.

Ahora Emily se encontraba detrás de Derek, envuelta en los brazos de Reid.

\- Sólo está confusa- Continuó Andrew sin perder la calma.

\- ¡No estoy confusa!… ¡Fuiste tu!- Se atrevió por fin a acusarle, bajo la protección de Morgan y de Reid- ¡Tú me violaste!.

Sintió los ojos horrorizados de Morgan y de Reid sobre ella. Al mismo tiempo que Reid la abrazaba con más fuerza, sofocando sus lágrimas, Morgan saltó sobre Andrew y cogiéndolo por la solapa de su chaqueta, lo empotró contra la pared.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Se ha vuelto loca!- Le rebatió Andrew, sin siquiera tratar de defenderse.

Pero Morgan conocía lo suficientemente bien a Emily como para saber que nunca habría hecho una acusación así si no estuviera segura.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!- Le gritó, y lo derribó de un puñetazo- ¡Voy a matarte!.

Con Andrew en el suelo, tratando de escapar a rastras, Morgan ni siquiera se percató de que Reid se había abalanzado sobre él tratando de detenerlo. Se deshizo de él fácilmente, sin darse cuenta de que en su afán por alcanzar a Andrew, había empujado a Reid hacia atrás, y éste había caído al suelo. Ya libre, se volvió a centrar en Andrew, que ahora se encontraba prácticamente agazapado en una esquina. Cuando iba a golpearlo nuevamente, notó que lo agarraban obligándolo a retroceder.

Miró hacia atrás, sólo para comprobar que Rossi y Hotch lo sostenían.

\- ¡Basta, Morgan!-Le ordenó Hotch con firmeza.

\- ¡Fue él!- Le replicó Derek- ¡Hotch! ¡El es nuestro sudes!.

Hotch abrió la boca atónito. Rossi contempló uno a uno a todos los implicados. Emily estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando, con las piernas recogidas entre sus brazos. J.J. y García se encontraban a su lado, consolándola, totalmente conmocionadas; Morgan con el rostro desencajado, y sus manos convertidas en dos puños, luchaba por dominar la furia que lo invadía.

Reid se había levantado y se dirigió hacia Andrew. Tiró de él, obligándolo a ponerse de pie, y luego lo colocó de cara a la pared. Andrew ni siquiera protestó.

A Reid se le heló la sangre cuando comprobó que sonreía.

\- Llevadle a la sala de interrogatorios- Dijo Hotch haciéndole una indicación a Rossi.

Éste adelantó unos pasos en dirección a Reid y a Andrew y entre los dos lo sacaron de allí.

Cuando pasaron junto a Emily, Andrew le guiñó un ojo, y ésta retrocedió arrastrándose hacia atrás, gimiendo. Rossi, que se había percatado de su gesto, lo empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndolo tambalear.

Una vez estuvo fuera de su vista, Derek por fin reaccionó y corrió hacia Emily, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

\- Ey… Emily...Tranquila… Le tenemos...- Le dijo con suavidad.

Ella se volvió hacia él, y luego miró al resto, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder hablar.

\- Es el hijo de Gallagher… Es… Es el hijo de Richard Gallagher…- Balbuceó, intentando contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Andrei?- Preguntó Hotch. Por un momento se planteó si realmente el trauma le estaba pasando factura.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- No se llama Andrei Petrov… Se llama Andrew…Gallagher... Debió cambiarse el nombre… No es ruso… Está muy cambiado… Por eso no lo reconocí...- Les explicó entre jadeos- Él mismo me lo confirmó…

\- ¿Te dijo que él lo había hecho?- Le preguntó con suavidad J.J.- ¿Emily?.

\- No directamente...- Le contestó cabizbaja- Pero fue él…

Emily se percató del intercambio de miradas entre J.J. y Hotch, y luego sus ojos se detuvieron en Derek.

\- Sé que fue él… Allí dentro… Las cosas que me dijo… Sé que fue él… No estoy confundida.

Se volvió hacia el resto.

\- Tenéis que creerme...- Les suplicó- Fue él…

García le acarició el cabello.

\- Está bien… Te creemos...Por supuesto que te creemos- Le aseguró, mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Hotch la estudió con detenimiento, mientras decidía qué hacer a continuación. Por fin se dirigió hacia J.J. y García.

\- Investigad todo lo que podáis sobre Andrew Gallagher… Averiguad desde cuándo está en Estados Unidos… Indagad en su pasado… Cómo acabó cambiándose de nombre y cómo terminó trabajando para los rusos.

Tan pronto como García y J.J. se incorporaron, Morgan ocupó su lugar, estrechando a Emily entre sus brazos. Aún temblaba como una hoja, y aunque ya no lloraba, sus ojos seguían húmedos.

\- Morgan, quédate con ella. Le diré a Rossi y a Reid que se encarguen del interrogatorio.

\- ¿Tú que vas a hacer?.

Hotch permaneció en silencio durante un instante, miró hacia Emily y luego de nuevo a Morgan.

\- Voy a llamar al padre de Emily… A ver si puede arrojar algo de luz en todo esto.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Morgan se levantó y le tendió las manos a Emily, para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- Vamos… Em… - Le susurró sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos- Esperaremos en mi despacho… Ya nos avisarán cuando tengan algo…

Y ella simplemente se dejó guiar por él, aún conmocionada con todo lo ocurrido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- Ya se los he explicado una y mil veces...- Volvió a insistir Andrew Gallagher por enésima vez- Por supuesto que no es casualidad que esté aquí. Quería saber por qué estaban investigando a mi padre… Pero yo no la toqué… Debe estar traumatizada… Confunde las cosas….

\- ¡Emily no confunde nada!- Le gritó Rossi. No es que estuviera en sus planes perder la paciencia, pero aquel tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas.- ¡Admítelo! ¡¿En serio quieres que creamos que estás aquí para defender el honor de tu padre?! ¡Viniste a vengarte por las represalias que el padre de Emily tomó contra él!.

Reid y Rossi estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios, con Andrew frente a ellos.

\- No sé de qué me está hablando- Le replicó Andrew sin perder la calma.- No he visto a ese hombre en años.¿Por qué iba a tener algo contra mi padre?

Rossi se levantó de su asiento resoplando. Intercambió una mirada con Reid, indicándole en silencio que continuara él.

\- Porque era un pederasta...- Le informó Reid, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que aquello no era una novedad para él.

\- ¡Mi padre no era un pederasta!. ¡No sé lo que pasó pero si creéis que Emily era una santa estáis muy equivocados!.- Les gritó.

Reid sonrió para sus adentros. Había dado con su punto débil. Parecía que por fin comenzaban a desestabilizarlo.

\- Tenía 15 años...- Le recordó Reid.

Andrew respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- Oigan… Esa chica tenía muchos problemas… ¿Saben que se quedó embarazada y abortó?…

Reid estrechó los ojos sobre Rossi, al darse cuenta de que éste no parecía sorprendido.

\- ¿Y eso justifica que un hombre adulto se fijara en una niña?- Le cuestionó Rossi.- En cualquier caso… Me sorprende que tú sepas tanto sobre su vida privada… ¿Tal vez te lo contó tu padre? Tengo entendido que entró en su habitación… Revolvió su ropa y encontró su diario..- Le dijo en tono provocador. - Dime… ¿No le preguntaste a tu padre qué hacía en la habitación de Emily?.

Andrew hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Sólo digo que haría cualquier cosa para llamar la atención- Se limitó a responder cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno...- Intervino Reid, tomando el relevo- Si es cierto que no fuiste tú… No tendrás inconveniente en que te realicemos una prueba de ADN para compararla con los restos biológicos que encontramos en Emily…

Pero Andrew ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- ¿Creen que colaboraré con ustedes después de cómo me han tratado?. - Les dijo con sorna- ¿Creen que esto no tendrá consecuencias para ustedes?.

\- Si no lo haces voluntariamente podemos pedir una orden judicial- Le amenazó Rossi colocándose frente a él.

Andrew se echó a reír. Rossi y Reid intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

\- ¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?!- Le recriminó Rossi dando un golpe seco en la mesa.

Andrew se inclinó hacia él.

\- De que todavía no saben en el lío en que se han metido… Supongo que si me están investigando, pronto se darán cuenta.

Justo en ese momento, Hotch abrió la puerta, y les hizo una indicación para que salieran. Reid se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Rossi hasta fuera de la sala de interrogatorios.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hotch?- Le preguntó Rossi frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tenemos un problema...- Le dijo por toda respuesta.

Rossi y Reid miraron hacia J.J. y García, que habían vuelto con toda la información que habían podido conseguir, y supieron que algo iba realmente mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

\- ¡¿Inmunidad diplomática?!- Exclamó Morgan sin poder creerlo. Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando- ¡¿Ese cabrón es intocable?!.

Se habían reunido en la oficina de Morgan para poner al equipo al día de los últimos descubrimientos de García y J.J.

Hotch, de reojo, vio cómo Emily se había quedado prácticamente encogida en el sillón donde estaba sentada, con los brazos cruzados y sin decir una sola palabra desde que había comenzado a explicarles la situación.

\- Entró al país con un visado diplomático. No podemos obligarlo a realizarse una prueba de ADN, y sin una confesión no tenemos nada para presentar ante la embajada y que le retiren la inmunidad.

\- Pero prácticamente lo admitió delante de Emily… - Argumentó Reid- Y sabemos que es él. Encaja en el perfil.

Hotch hizo un gesto de negación.

\- Insiste en que ella lo malinterpretó… Argumentará que está afectada por el trauma y conseguirá que su testimonio no resulte creíble.

\- ¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer?! ¡¿Simplemente vamos a permitir que salga por la puerta?!- Continuó Morgan cada vez más exaltado.

\- Morgan...- Le advirtió Rossi- Tienes que tranquilizarte. Encontraremos la forma.

Aunque cualquiera podía darse cuenta de la poca convicción de sus palabras.

\- Vendrá a por mí otra vez...- Susurró Emily de repente- Lo sé… Lo vi en sus ojos…

Todos se quedaron contemplándola sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué iban a hacer si no lo podían enviar a prisión? ¿Tendría Emily que vivir bajo protección policial permanentemente?.

\- Emily… No digas eso...- Le dijo J.J. con suavidad, sentándose a su lado.

Derek apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una fina linea, luego se acercó a ella, y se puso de cuclillas junto al sillón.

\- No lo permitiré...- Le dijo tomándola de la mano- Te lo juro por Dios, Emily… No volverá a tocarte.

Emily le devolvió una mirada agradecida, y al mismo tiempo llena de dolor.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y apareció Robert. Inmediatamente se percató de la expresión angustiada de su hija, y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Exigió saber- ¿En serio ese muchacho es el que le hizo esto a mi hija?.

Emily miró a su padre, y de repente se sintió como si fuera de nuevo una niña que necesitara de su protección. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía se levantó de su asiento, y se abrazó a él en un llanto silencioso.

\- Papá...- Susurró, una y otra vez, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Robert, aunque sorprendido al principio, la estrechó entre sus brazos, consolándola, mientras el resto los observaban en silencio, conmovidos.

La guió de nuevo hasta el sillón, y comenzó a hablarle en voz muy baja en un diálogo estrictamente privado y con palabras y expresiones que sólo tenían sentido para ellos.

\- Los dejaremos a solas un momento...- Les indicó J.J. al resto.

Antes de que salieran del despacho, aún pudieron escuchar a Robert.

\- Papá lo solucionará, colibrí…Papá lo solucionará…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTA: Cómo habéis comprobado, se me ocurrió utilizar el recurso de la inmunidad diplomática que vimos en demonología. Creí que aquí podía funcionar. Espero que les haya gustado.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso... Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 13**

Reunido con el resto del equipo, a excepción de Emily, Robert les relataba con más detalle lo ocurrido con Richard Gallagher.

\- No voy a negar que utilicé mis influencias para que evitar que Richard siguiera ascendiendo u ocupara puestos delicados dentro de la agencia. Pero no me arrepiento de ello. Hice lo que creí necesario, y alerté a mis contactos de quién era realmente.

\- Nadie está diciendo eso...Pero podría haberlo denunciado- Argumentó Rossi.

\- ¿Denunciado? En realidad no tenía nada que pudiera sostener delante de un juez. Me temo que el convencimiento como padre de cuáles eran sus intenciones con Emily no habría servido de nada.

\- Lo entiendo- Continuó Hotch. Lo menos que le interesaba era comenzar una discusión que no tenía sentido alguno en aquel momento- ¿Qué puede decirnos de su hijo?.

Robert frunció el ceño, pensativo.

\- Era un chico extraño, callado… Pero jamás lo habría tildado de problemático.

\- En el tiempo en que coincidió con Emily, ¿Trató de acercarse a ella?.- Se interesó J.J.

\- Tal vez… No sabría decir… En cualquier caso les puedo garantizar que ella no mostró ningún interés por él- Se detuvo un momento- Estaba pasando una mala época. Si él lo hizo estoy bastante seguro de que posiblemente Emily ni se diera cuenta.

\- Sabía cosas muy privadas de Emily… Su padre se las debió haber contado...- Intervino Reid- Aunque es evidente que tergiversó la historia para aparentar ser una víctima ante su hijo.

\- Lo de las pastillas...- Intervino Morgan. Había estado en silencio todo aquel tiempo, oyendo hablar de Emily y sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado por no poder ayudarla más de lo que hubiera deseado.

\- No...- Dijo en voz baja Reid, e intercambió una mirada con Rossi- Sabía que se había quedado embarazada…Y que había abortado.

Morgan abrió los ojos, sorprendido. En un rápido estudio de las expresiones del resto, se dio cuenta de que ni J.J. ni García sabían nada del asunto.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó perplejo, fijando sus ojos directamente en Robert- ¿Cuándo fue eso?.

Éste le devolvió una expresión aún más confundida.

\- ¿No lo sabía?- Le cuestionó- Eso sí que es una sorpresa...Había asumido que su relación con ella era más profunda…

Derek casi saltó de su asiento.

\- Mi relación con Emily no es asunto suyo- Le espetó sin ocultar su enojo- Y en cualquier caso, no entiendo a qué viene exponer más su vida privada. A quien tenemos que investigar es al miserable que está esperando en la sala de interrogatorios.

\- Morgan...- Le advirtió Hotch. Era evidente que Robert y Derek eran como el agua y el aceite, y le resultaba realmente curioso en vista de lo que ambos se esforzaban por proteger a Emily.

Derek resopló, pero optó por guardar silencio.

\- ¿Sabe cómo acabó en Rusia?- Preguntó Rossi, tratando de volver al tema principal.

\- No es que le siguiera la pista- Contestó Robert- Por lo que sé, acabó sintiéndose traicionado por su país y terminó trabajando para los rusos, que dado sus conocimientos, le facilitaron la obtención de la ciudadanía para él y para su familia. Lo que no sabía es que su hijo se había cambiado de apellido.

\- Tal vez lo hizo sólo para integrarse mejor y no levantar suspicacias por su origen- Continuó Reid.

\- He averiguado que Richard Gallagher se suicidó…

-Sí, supongo que ese pudo haber sido el detonante- Añadió J.J.- El factor estresante.

\- ¿Por qué no vino directamente a por mí?- Les preguntó Robert- ¿Por qué ir a por Emily?.

\- ¿No es evidente? - Le explicó Rossi- Hacerle algo así a Emily era lo peor que podía hacerle a usted.

Robert asintió en un gesto de comprensión.

\- Ahora… La cuestión es… ¿Qué hacemos con él?.

Hotch había lanzado la pregunta al aire, y todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué responder.

\- Dejen que haga unas llamadas- Dijo al fin Robert- Tal vez aún pueda mover algunos hilos.

\- Mientras, trataremos de obligarlo a hablar...- Añadió Hotch, estudiando a su equipo al tiempo que decidía quien debía entrar en la sala de interrogatorios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily aún se encontraba muy afectada por todo lo ocurrido, y a nadie le extrañó que no quisiera reunirse con los demás. En lugar de eso, se dirigió al office y se preparó una infusión. Pero mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de pensar en todo por lo que había pasado en aquellos días. Sólo a unos metros se encontraba el responsable de su infierno, sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitar que saliera de allí. Ni siquiera sabía por qué aún no lo había hecho. ¿Realmente disfrutaba de aquel juego?. Hablar con su padre, en cierto modo le había infundido valor y al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que necesitaba para cerrar la distancia que la separaba de la sala de interrogatorios.

Primero lo observó a través del cristal. Andrew, sentado en la mesa, parecía tan tranquilo que resultaba espeluznante. Después de una inspiración profunda, puso una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin decir una palabra, mientras él abría la boca sorprendido.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya...- Sonrió al fin al cabo de un momento- Mira quien ha venido a verme.

Frente a frente, separados sólo por la mesa, Emily se esforzó en mantener a raya el miedo irrefrenable que le provocaba su presencia.

\- ¿Lo disfrutaste?- Le preguntó finalmente, al tiempo que mantenía su mirada. Él frunció el ceño sin comprender- ¿Disfrutaste lo que me hiciste en aquel almacén?.

Ni siquiera Emily habría sabido explicar cómo había sido capaz de dirigirse así a él.

\- No sé de qué me hablas… Ya te lo he dicho…

Su sonrisa le provocó náuseas.

\- ¿Quieres ver la grabación que hiciste? Tal vez te refresque la memoria.

Andrew estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. ¿A qué estaba jugando?.

\- ¿Quieres que la vea?- La cuestionó- ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Quieres que la veamos juntos?…

Y en ese momento, se levantó y se acercó a ella. Esperaba que reaccionara igual que lo había hecho en el despacho de Rossi, pero esta vez Emily no se inmutó. Lo desconcertó la frialdad en su expresión.

\- Tal vez eres tú la que necesitas recordar...- Le susurró junto a su oído- Yo no estaba allí… Pero puedo imaginar las cosas que te hizo- A medida que hablaba su tono de voz resultaba más obsceno- Allí.. Tendida… Inconsciente… Mientras él te desnudaba y recorría tu cuerpo con sus manos… Con su boca...Haciéndote todas esas cosas que tú jamás habrías hecho de forma voluntaria… Ni tan siquiera con el Agente Morgan…

La sola mención de Derek, hizo que Emily estallara de furia, y tomándolo por sorpresa, le apuntó con su glock. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que iba armada.

Andrew retrocedió hasta chocar con una de las paredes de la sala. Para nada esperaba aquella reacción. Hasta aquel momento no había creído que ella fuera capaz de tratar de defenderse.

Y ahora lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio. La creyó capaz de dispararle sin importarle las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Andrew, ya no te ríes?- Se burló ella con sarcasmo.- ¿Ya no te apetece que veamos ese vídeo juntos?.

\- Oye… Sólo bromeaba… Estoy harto de estar aquí… No te toqué… Suelta la pistola, ¿Quieres?- Le rogó.

Pero Emily se mantuvo en su posición, y lo encañonó con ella en la frente.

\- ¿Crees que tu juego de la inmunidad diplomática te va a funcionar?- Le cuestionó- ¿Olvidas de quien soy hija? ¿Es que no sabes lo fácil que sería para mí conseguir esa misma inmunidad?.

\- Emily… No hay por qué llegar a esto…- Continuó perdiendo toda la arrogancia de la que había estado haciendo gala hasta aquel momento.

\- Dime… ¿Qué me impide apretar el gatillo?. Tú te has encargado de que parezca que he perdido el juicio… Tal vez sea suficiente con que le diga al juez que estaba bajo los efectos de un trastorno de estrés postraumático…

\- Emily...- Suplicó Andrew.

\- Estoy harta de escucharte….- Resopló ella con gesto cansado, y luego bajó la pistola desde su frente hasta su boca- ¡Abre la boca, Andrew!- Le ordenó repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó aterrorizado.

\- ¡He dicho que abras la boca o te juro por Dios que te volaré los sesos en este mismo instante!

Cuando él abrió la boca ya preso del terror, ella le introdujo el cañón en su interior, y entonces definitivamente Andrew no tuvo nada más que decir.

Emily sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Ves?… ¿Ves lo bien que estás cuando no hablas?.

Y sacó el seguro de la glock.

Para ese momento, Andrew ya estaba sudando a mares y casi lloriqueando.

Y fue en ese instante cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y apareció Morgan, con el rostro prácticamente desencajado. Justo detrás de él, estaba Hotch, igual de alarmado que Morgan.

\- Emily...- La llamó con suavidad, acercándose a ella.

Ella se volvió hacia Derek durante un instante pero no apartó la pistola de Andrew.

\- ¡Marchaos!- Les ordenó- Más hacia fuera, podía ver que el resto del equipo estaba detrás de Hotch y Morgan. - Esto es un asunto entre Andrew y yo… - Y luego se giró hacia Andrew- ¿Verdad Andrew?.

Él solo fue capaz de suplicarles con la mirada que lo ayudaran. Si no hubiera sido por las consecuencias que le hubieran acarreado a Emily, ninguno de ellos habría lamentado que lo hiciera.

Derek dio un paso hacia ella. Podía notar lo tensa que estaba, y no podía estar seguro de si solo trataba de asustarlo o de si realmente pensaba matarle.

\- Suelta la pistola, Emily...- Le pidió en voz baja.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

\- ¡No!. ¡Volverá a por mí!. ¡Sabes que lo hará!.

\- Encontraremos la forma...- Argumentó él- Pero no es esta… Emily… No es esta.

\- ¡Tu no lo entiendes!- Continuó ella cada vez más alterada. Ahora su mano comenzaba a temblar, fruto de su propia conmoción- ¡Prefiero estar muerta antes de que vuelva a tocarme!.

\- Y no lo hará...- Siguió Derek.

Cuando ella finalmente comenzó a llorar, supo que había bajado sus defensas, y colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

\- Dame la pistola...- Le pidió de nuevo.

Y finalmente, Emily dio un paso atrás, entregándosela. Inmediatamente, Hotch la sacó de allí, apartándola de Andrew. Morgan tuvo que contenerse para no dispararle él mismo, y tal vez aún así lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido porque el resto del equipo entró en la sala, y se hicieron con la situación. García y J.J. acompañaron a Morgan fuera, impidiendo cualquier enfrentamiento con Andrew, mientras que Reid y Rossi, permanecieron en el interior.

Emily, por su parte, había conseguido controlar las lágrimas, y simplemente se había quedado con la mirada perdida, apoyada en la pared, tomando por primera vez consciencia de lo que que había estado a punto de hacer casi sin pestañear.

\- Será mejor que vuelvas a casa...- Le sugirió Hotch, preocupado por las consecuencias de todo aquello.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, todo podría empeorar aún más si Andrew decidía poner una queja.

\- Sí… Será mejor que me vaya...Para que él pueda salir de aquí como si no hubiera hecho nada...- Susurró ella sin ninguna entonación en su voz.

Los perfiladores se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

\- Vamos...- Le dijo Derek tomándola de la mano- Vámonos a casa…

\- J.J…. Acompáñalos tú también- Le pidió Hotch. Podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que Morgan estaba mucho más alterado de lo que trataba de aparentar. Pensó que J.J. sería capaz de mantenerlo en calma.

Para cuando Robert volvió a reunirse con el resto del equipo, ya Emily, Morgan y J.J. se encontraban de camino hacia el apartamento de aquella.

\- ¿Se puede hacer algo?- Preguntó Rossi esperanzado.

\- Me temo que hay que dejar que se marche...- Les informó Robert sin ocultar su propia frustración.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

\- Estoy preocupada…- Dijo J.J. mirando hacia Emily. Se había quedado dormida en el sillón de puro agotamiento- Nunca la había visto así. Ni siquiera parece ella misma.

Derek suspiró, siguiendo sus ojos.

\- Quiero ayudarla, pero no sé cómo llegar hasta ella. Es el principal problema que siempre hemos tenido. Parece que todo está bien, y de repente levanta una barrera a su alrededor que resulta infranqueable.

J.J. se quedó en silencio durante un instante. No podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Y ahora, todo había empeorado, sin duda. Hotch les había llamado para informarles de que finalmente habían tenido que dejar marchar a Gallagher. Aún no se lo habían dicho a Emily, y temían cómo reaccionaría.

\- No sé cómo protegerla de esto...- Continuó Derek.

\- Tal vez no sea necesario… Se irá del país… Es el acuerdo que ha podido lograr su padre con la embajada de Rusia. Esperemos que sea suficiente.

\- Pero seguirá en libertad- Le recordó él. Desde luego, había sido un alivio saber que estaba obligado a regresar en un plazo de 48 horas, pero aún así, no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que seguiría libre para volver. Y estaba seguro de que Emily nunca se sentiría a salvo de él.

Un leve gemido volvió a centrar su atención en Emily. Se revolvía en el sillón sumida en lo que parecía una pesadilla. Morgan se acercó a ella, y se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

\- Shhhh… Tranquila.. - Le susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Emily abrió los ojos, confusa. Tardó unos instantes en volver a la realidad, antes de incorporarse lentamente hasta quedarse sentada.

\- Me he dormido...- Dijo en voz baja.

\- Estabas agotada…

J.J. contempló la escena y por un momento no pudo imaginar alguien mejor para Emily que Morgan. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde para que ambos tuvieran una oportunidad juntos.

\- ¿Hay algo nuevo?- Les preguntó mirándolos alternativamente.

J.J. bordeó el sillón y se sentó junto a ella. Cruzó sus ojos con Derek, sin saber cómo afrontar la situación.

\- Lo han dejado marchar...- Dedujo ella de su elocuente silencio.

\- Emily…- Intervino J.J. con suavidad- La embajada lo obliga a regresar a su país. No volverá a acercarse a ti..

Emily sonrió con amargura, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero nadie puede garantizarlo, ¿Verdad?… Y en cualquier caso… Seguirá libre para volver a hacerle lo mismo a cualquier otra mujer…

Ni J.J. ni Morgan, tuvieron argumentos para rebatirla.

El timbre sonó, y Emily, sin decir una palabra, se levantó del sillón y suspiró al ver a través de la mirilla a su padre. Le abrió la puerta con expresión apagada esforzándose sin embargo por esbozar una débil sonrisa.

Robert se inclinó sobre ella, le dio un beso en la frente, y luego se quedó contemplándola detenidamente.

\- ¿Todo bien?.

Emily asintió, desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros. Con un gesto de la mano, lo invitó a pasar.

\- Está en el hotel- Les informó una vez tuvo a los tres frente a él- Se quedará allí hasta que se vaya. Irá directamente al aeropuerto, y de ahí, tomará un vuelo con escala en Munich hasta Rusia.

Emily se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto de protección y frunció los labios con evidente disgusto.

\- Emily...- Susurró Derek.

\- ¿Qué?- Le replicó ella- ¿Se supone que eso debe consolarme?.

\- Nadie ha dicho eso- Intervino J.J.- Pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora. Sé que no es justo, sé que no es lo que ninguno de nosotros quería… Pero Emily… Todos estamos contigo… No vas a tener que pasar por esto sola- Añadió con suavidad.

\- ¡No lo entendéis! - Jadeó con incredulidad- ¡¿No lo veis?!. ¡Ya ha pasado!. ¡¿Cómo demonios vais a comprender cómo me siento?!.

Se apartó de ellos, dándoles la espalda, visiblemente afectada, sin darse cuenta del cambio de expresión de Derek.

Durante unos segundos todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que escuchó la voz serena de éste.

\- Yo lo entiendo...- Susurró cabizbajo.

Emily se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con su ojos profundamente tristes. Se sintió miserable al haber olvidado por un momento la terrible experiencia por la que él había pasado siendo niño.

Morgan estaba demasiado centrado en Emily como para percatarse de la expresión confusa de Robert.

\- Yo lo entiendo, Emily...- Insistió acercándose a ella. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza mientras intentaba elegir las palabras correctas. Las palabras que él mismo habría querido escuchar- Sé que es terrible. Sé que crees que nunca saldrás de esto. Y no va a ser fácil, no voy a decirte eso… Pero al final lo conseguirás… Y puedes hablar conmigo… No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó ella- No he sido justa contigo…No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti.

Derek negó con la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- No…Yo no sé qué habría hecho sin ti...- Le aseguró inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose con una complicidad demasiado íntima como para que pasara desapercibida para los otros dos testigos involuntarios.

Un carraspeo hizo que tomaran conciencia de que estaban siendo observados, y se volvieron hacia Robert.

\- Me gustaría hablar con mi hija a solas un momento…

Emily estrechó los ojos sobre él, un poco desconcertada, pero luego le indicó que le siguiera hasta su habitación. Una vez a solas, se adelantó a él antes de que dijera una sola palabra.

\- Te vas, ¿Verdad?- Adivinó ella. Lo había visto marcharse de su vida demasiadas veces como para saber interpretar aquella mirada.

Robert asintió con un suspiro.

\- Para lo poco que nos vemos, me conoces mejor de lo que creía- Le dijo con una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

\- Me temo que es porque me parezco más a ti de lo que querría admitir- Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño cuando percibió la preocupación en su rostro.

\- No pasa nada… Sabía que te marcharías… No estaré sola…

\- He de admitir que me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que tienes a tu lado al Agente Morgan…

Emily abrió la boca un poco descolocada por su tono intencionadamente astuto.

\- No me refería a él...- Balbuceó ella con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno...- Le replicó él con voz pausada- Yo sí… Deberías darle una oportunidad…No dejes escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz… Te lo digo por experiencia.

Ella lo miró con tristeza. Ojalá pudiera algún día ser feliz con Derek. Se arrepentía de haberle apartado después de lo de Doyle. Ahora, no sabía si tendría fuerzas para recuperar lo que habían perdido.

\- Tengo miedo todo el tiempo...- Le confesó con voz temblorosa- No creo que jamás pueda volver a dormir tranquila sabiendo que está por ahí… En cualquier lado…

Robert dio un paso hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros.

\- Volverás a dormir tranquila…Yo me ocuparé de todo…- Luego le levantó el mentón, y la miró a los ojos- Te lo prometo.

Ella le dirigió una expresión confusa. Tratando de adivinar qué ocultaba detrás de aquellas palabras, y al mismo tiempo temiendo el alcance de las mismas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó bajando la voz, a pesar de que nadie podía oírlos en aquella habitación.

Pero Robert, se limitó a sonreír con gesto sereno.

\- Nada de particular… Nada que no haya hecho antes… Y nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte…- Le aseguró. Luego tiró de ella, y la abrazó con fuerza- Adiós, colibrí…Lucha por tu felicidad…

Con un beso paternal, salió de la habitación. Se cruzó con Morgan y J.J. que esperaban en la sala, y se despidió de ellos. Una vez hubo salido al pasillo, Derek lo detuvo.

\- ¿En qué Hotel está?- Le preguntó con demasiada vehemencia como para que a Robert le pasara desapercibida.

\- ¿Para qué quiere saberlo, Agente Morgan?.

Derek ignoró el modo en que se había dirigido a él. No sabía si realmente tenía algo contra él, o si es que trataba de ponerlo a prueba. En cualquier caso, no era su relación con él lo que le importaba en aquel momento.

\- Sólo dígamelo...- Insistió Morgan, negándose a darle más información de la que seguramente ya había deducido.

Robert lo estudió con detenimiento. Durante su vida, se había cruzado en varias ocasiones con hombres como Morgan. Demasiado impulsivos, demasiado temerarios. Pero al mismo tiempo, nobles en sus convicciones y en sus sentimientos. ¿Se había dado cuenta si quiera de la oscuridad que Emily encerraba? ¿Podría aceptar que ella vivía en una lucha interna entre lo que sabía que era capaz de hacer, y los límites que se imponía a sí misma para mantenerse en el "lado correcto"?. Robert había tratado por todos los medios de apartarla de esa oscuridad. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba, y no quería eso para su hija. Había sacrificado su propia relación con Emily, para hacerlo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella… Tan parecida a él que resultaba irónico. Sus esfuerzos no habían servido para nada.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando hacer, Derek...- Le reveló él utilizando ahora deliberadamente su nombre de pila. Morgan frunció el ceño, sorprendido por su cambio de registro- Y no te lo permitiré.

\- Usted no es nadie...- Protestó Morgan sin ocultar su ofuscación.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy...- Le interrumpió él sin permitirle terminar la frase- Y si quieres a Emily, no harás nada que ponga en peligro la única posibilidad que ella tiene de volver a ser feliz con alguien.

A pesar de la implicación de sus palabras, detrás de aquella supuesta aceptación de su relación, pudo percibir un ligero tono amenazador.

\- No puede culparme por intentar protegerla...- Le rebatió Derek con gesto serio.

\- No…. No puedo… Y te lo agradezco...- Admitió Robert con sinceridad- Pero quiero una vida limpia para Emily… Y no podrá tenerla contigo si vas en busca de ese hombre…

Derek lo escuchó en silencio, meditando cada una de sus palabras.

\- ¿Y usted?- Le cuestionó- ¿No va a ser parte de esa vida?.

Robert no pudo evitar sonreír ante su astucia.

\- Su función, Agente Morgan… Es hacerla feliz… La mía… Es protegerla para que pueda serlo...- Le informó de forma críptica.- Así que limitémonos a cumplir nuestra función.

Acto seguido, le tendió la mano, como si con aquel gesto pretendiera sellar una especie de pacto de caballeros. Derek pareció pensárselo durante unos momentos, pero finalmente estrechó su mano.

Cuando volvió al interior del apartamento, Emily y J.J. estaban tomándose una infusión, sentadas junto a la barra de la cocina.

\- ¿De qué hablabais?- Le preguntó Emily con curiosidad.

\- Sólo nos despedíamos- Le mintió él.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo?- Continuó J.J. con incredulidad.

\- Sólo quería asegurarse de que cuidaríamos de ti- Contestó Derek dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Emily- Tu padre no es tan terrible como creía...Te quiere de verdad….

J.J. trató de ocultar una sonrisa sin demasiado éxito.

\- ¿Qué?- La cuestionó Morgan.

\- Nada...Es sólo que me alegra que hayas limado asperezas con tu futuro suegro- Se burló de él encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡J.J.!- Se quejó Emily. Por un momento había conseguido que se olvidara de Andrew. ¿Tal vez aquello era un comienzo?. Cuando se dio cuenta de que J.J. no parecía en absoluto arrepentida, buscó el apoyo de Morgan, pero éste no mostraba asomo de estar por la labor- ¡Derek!- Continuó boquiabierta.

\- Nada que objetar- Se limitó a decir éste, guiñándole un ojo a J.J., quien amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Emily jadeó, y luego resopló dándose por vencida.

\- Me voy a dormir- Anunció al fin- Estoy demasiado cansada como para discutir con vosotros dos- Les reprochó- Además así podréis seguir planeando mi futuro sin interrupciones.

Aunque pretendía parecer ofendida, tanto J.J. como Morgan pudieron notar que sólo fingía. Casi habían visto un atisbo de quien una vez había sido.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hasta aquí esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

**Capítulo 15**

Cuando se despertó ya había amanecido. Se desperezó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Estaba a solas en su habitación, y no se oían ruidos en el exterior. Asumió que J.J. y Morgan se habían marchado a casa, y se levantó para ir a desayunar.

Justo cuando salía del dormitorio, se dio de bruces contra Morgan, que venía a comprobar cómo estaba.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó colocando su mano sobre su pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el pulso- Pensé que tú y J.J. os habíais ido.

Morgan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la exagerada reacción de Emily.

\- J.J. se fue poco después de que te quedaras dormida… Yo no quería dejarte sola.

\- Oh...- Balbuceó ella- Gracias… Pero estoy bien, no es necesario.

Sin embargo Derek no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

\- No te dejaré hasta que no estemos seguros de que Gallagher está fuera del país.

Emily suspiró, resignada a que no habría forma de que él cambiara de opinión. En cualquier caso, no podía negar que tener a Morgan cerca la hacía sentir más segura.

\- ¿Ya ha salido?.

\- Dos agentes del FBI lo acompañaron hace un par de horas hasta el aeropuerto. El avión estará a punto de despegar, si no lo ha hecho ya.

Ella asintió con alivio, a pesar de que no era el resultado que hubiera querido.

\- Estaba preparando el desayuno. ¿Tienes hambre?- Le ofreció él haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina.

\- Bueno...- Le contestó ella. En realidad, no es que le apeteciera demasiado comer, pero no quería ser descortés con Derek.

La acompañó hasta la cocina, y Derek le sirvió el desayuno que había estado preparando. Emily le permitió que se encargara de todo, y se limitó a observar cómo él iba de un lado para otro con total desenvoltura.

Cuando terminaron, se sentaron en el sillón. Emily acurrucada en una esquina, y Derek, cerca de ella pero al mismo tiempo dejándole espacio para que no se sintiera incómoda.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos sin saber qué decir.

\- Emily...- Dijo Derek al fin. Estaba preocupado por la reacción que había tenido con Gallagher el día anterior, pero había querido esperar a estar a solas para hablar con ella.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Vaya… Sí que te has puesto serio...- Bromeó apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

Derek estrechó la mirada sobre ella, estudiándola. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- Le preguntó al fin, con un suspiro.

Ella se sorprendió por su ofrecimiento. Lo último que esperaba era aquella pregunta. Bajó la vista un momento, pensativa, y luego alzó de nuevo los ojos hacia él.

\- No lo sé – Se limitó a responder, con un gesto de negación- No estoy muy segura siquiera de haber asumido todo lo que me ha ocurrido. Aún me siento como si todo fuera irreal...No creo que aún esté preparada para hablar de esto- Admitió con voz apagada.

Derek asintió en un gesto de comprensión.

\- Ya sabes que estoy aquí… Incluso si no quieres hablar.- Le recordó él, y luego pareció dudar- Yo… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?… ¿Quieres?...- Continuó balbuceando incapaz de encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

\- ¿Tratas de preguntarme si te quiero en mi vida?.

Morgan la miró a los ojos, en un silencio cómplice.

\- Supongo que sí…

\- La respuesta es sí- Dijo ella con total seguridad- Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, Derek…

Él se quedó perplejo. Supuso que se refería a las consecuencias que podrían tener las secuelas de su agresión en su propia relación. Sin embargo, esperó a que ella terminara de explicarse.

\- Sé lo que te has estado preguntando- Continuó ella con voz pausada- Y la respuesta es sí… Le habría matado si no me hubieras detenido. Sin importarme las consecuencias… Y podría mentirte y decirte que lo habría hecho para que no volviera a hacerle lo mismo a otra mujer… Pero tú y yo sabríamos que no sería cierto…. Quería matarlo por lo que me hizo a mí… Quería hacerle pagar.

No había atisbo de duda en su voz.

Esperaba que de algún modo Morgan se hubiera horrorizado por lo que acababa de compartir, y sin embargo, sólo vio compresión en su expresión.

\- Tu padre impidió que yo lo hiciera- Le confesó él.

Y ahora la sorprendida era ella.

\- ¡Morgan!… ¡No puedes hacer algo así!- Exclamó con un jadeo- ¡No puedes arruinar tu vida por una venganza!.

Morgan abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

\- Ese argumento debería servir para los dos, ¿no crees?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No es lo mismo… Él no te ha hecho nada.

Derek frunció el ceño. Se acercó a ella, y la tomó de la mano.

\- Te lo ha hecho a ti… Y eso es peor que cualquier cosa que nadie me hubiera podido hacer a mí...- Le dijo con suavidad- Emily, te quiero... Ya lo sabes.

Emily contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos, sin saber qué responder. Por supuesto sabía lo que Morgan sentía por ella. Si estaban separados no era por decisión de él, sino de ella. Y en realidad, todas las justificaciones que le había dado en su momento ahora resultaban insignificantes.

Sintió la mano de Derek recorriéndole suavemente el rostro y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus caricias. Luego tomó su mano entre las suyas y la llevó hasta sus labios. Morgan se inclinó sobre ella, y apoyó su frente contra la de Emily, deseando besarla pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Finalmente fue ella quien dio el paso, y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos, besándolo en los labios.

\- Yo también te quiero...- Susurró.

Y simplemente se quedaron uno junto al otro, abrazados, en silencio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tácitamente Emily y Derek habían acordado quedarse en el apartamento de ésta hasta que tuvieran la certeza de que Gallagher había llegado a Moscú. Pero la espera se hacía demasiado larga, y a última hora de la tarde, recibieron la visita del resto del equipo.

\- Sólo vinimos para ver cómo estabas- Le dijo Hotch dándole un cálido abrazo.

Emily los invitó a tomar asiento en el salón, mientras que Morgan se dirigió a la cocina para ir a buscar algo para picotear y para beber. Volvió con gran parte de las reservas de vino y entremeses que a Emily le quedaban en la cocina, y pronto estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la pequeña mesa de cristal del salón.

Sin embargo, Emily podía notar perfectamente que estaban ocultándole algo. Tal vez no se notara demasiado en Hotch, pero García, era incapaz de fingir como el resto del equipo.

\- ¿Me vais a decir qué pasa?- Preguntó Emily un poco cansada de que actuaran todo el tiempo como si no fuera capaz de encajar una mala noticia.

Derek frunció el ceño, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de los cruces de miradas entre los agentes. Por un momento se le heló la sangre.

\- ¿Se ha escapado?- Añadió Morgan. Estaba sentado junto a Emily en el sillón, e inconscientemente cerró la mano alrededor de la suya.

Rossi cruzó una última mirada con Hotch y les contó los últimos acontecimientos.

\- Sabemos que tomó el vuelo hasta Munich. Tenía que hacer escala allí y tomar otro vuelo hasta Moscú… Pero no lo hizo. No sabemos nada de él después de que su avión aterrizara en Munich.

Emily, que había contenido el aliento hasta ese momento, emitió un pequeño gemido y apretó la mano de Derek aún con más fuerza.

\- Emily, estamos tratando de averiguar qué ha ocurrido….- Le aseguró J.J. tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Creemos que deberías quedarte aquí hasta que sepamos algo más.- Añadió Reid en voz baja.

Ella se levantó del sillón y dio unos pasos, con las manos cerradas en dos puños contra su pecho. Derek la siguió, y la tomó por los hombros.

\- Emily…

\- No saben dónde está… Podría haber cogido un vuelo de vuelta perfectamente...- Le recordó intentando mantener la calma, pero sus ojos vidriosos les indicaba claramente lo afectada que estaba.

\- Lo sabríamos...- Dijo García- No podrá volver sin que yo me entere.

\- Sabes bien que podría volver con otra identidad- Le rebatió Emily.

Se quedaron en silencio, conscientes de que tenía razón.

El sonido del teléfono de Emily los sobresaltó. Miró durante un momento el identificador de llamada, y se estremeció.

\- Es un número oculto- Les informó al resto con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Creéis que es él?- Apuntó J.J.

\- Sólo hay un modo de saberlo- Respondió Morgan, y le arrebató el teléfono a Emily.

Unos segundos después, se lo devolvió.

\- Es tu padre.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero tomó la llamada y se alejó unos pasos hasta la cocina, buscando un poco de intimidad.

\- Papá...- Susurró- ¿Dónde estás?.

\- Acabo de llegar al Cairo- Le explicó- Sólo te llamaba para decirte que Gallagher ya está en Rusia.

\- Le perdimos la pista en Munich- Balbuceó ella- Por un momento creí que iba a regresar aquí.

Un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Emily… Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por él.

Ella notó el cambio de registro en su voz.

\- Papá…

\- Quiero que lo entiendas...- Insistió Robert, con tal seguridad que Emily no tuvo duda alguna de que hablaba totalmente en serio- Jamás volverás a verle. Se terminó.

Y de nuevo ambos se quedaron en silencio. Emily miró de reojo hacia sus amigos que la observaban con curiosidad. ¿Qué iba a decirles?.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo más al otro lado de la línea. Había estado las veces suficientes en Munich como para reconocer el sonido del Carrillón de Marienplatz. Y era totalmente consciente de que su padre sabría que ella lo identificaría.

\- Emily...- Susurró él, sabiendo que su hija había descubierto su mentira.

\- Deberías aprovechar para visitar el Museo del Cairo antes de volver… Recientemente han descubierto una nueva tumba…Sé que siempre te gustó la arqueología egipcia- Le interrumpió antes de que Robert pudiera dar explicación alguna.

Durante unos segundos esperó por su respuesta.

\- Lo haré- Le aseguró- Cuídate mucho, colibrí…

Después de colgar, Emily aún se quedó con el teléfono entre sus manos, mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Emily?.

La voz de Morgan la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se volvió hacia él, se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban con preocupación. Acompañada de éste, se acercó de nuevo al grupo.

\- Mi padre me ha asegurado que está en Rusia. No ha querido darme demasiadas explicaciones, pero ha dicho que no tengo de qué preocuparme- Les explicó someramente.

Si bien, todos tuvieron sus propias dudas sobre aquella teoría, ninguno se atrevió a expresarla en alto. Emily repentinamente parecía de nuevo tranquila, y eso les bastaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Rossi. No podía dejar de pensar en qué le había dicho Robert a su hija para que de pronto ella hubiera borrado de su rostro cualquier rastro de angustia.

\- Sí- Afirmó Emily forzando una sonrisa- Pero creo que necesito algo de alcohol- Bromeó.

Regresó a la cocina, y revisó los estantes hasta que encontró su última botella de bourbon. Decidió servirse una copa antes de volver con el resto. Tomó un sorbo, y se quedó ensimismada con los ojos fijos en el fondo del vaso.

Llenó un segundo vaso cuando vio que Morgan se acercaba a ella, y se lo ofreció cuando éste se colocó a su lado, detrás de la barra de la cocina. Frente a ellos, podían oír cómo el equipo cuchicheaba entre sí.

\- Creen que hay algo más, ¿Verdad?- Le cuestionó ella.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

\- Estás demasiado tranquila- Le dijo Derek- Y tu padre tiene un pasado muy oscuro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, podía entender su desconfianza.

\- Me dijo que estaba en El Cairo.

Y tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

Morgan estrechó sus ojos sobre ella. Podía darse cuenta de que Emily trataba de mantenerlo al margen de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho su padre para protegerla. Solo que él tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que podía haber hecho.

\- No me importa- Le aseguró él.

Ella frunció el ceño, con perplejidad.

\- No me importa lo que le haya hecho- Le repitió él bajando la voz- No me importa en absoluto, Emily. Sólo me importas tú.

Ella dejó el vaso sobre la barra, y permanecieron con sus ojos fijos uno en el otro, en un silencio cómplice.

\- Emily...- Le susurró, y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Bésame- Le pidió ella, con voz grave.

Derek la miró con el desconcierto reflejado en su cara. El equipo estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, y en realidad, aún no habían hablado sobre si debían contárselo o no.

\- Bésame, Derek. Es lo único que necesito-Insistió Emily.

Así que simplemente se inclinó sobre ella, y estrechándola contra su pecho, la besó con suavidad. Emily, sin embargo, necesitaba algo más que eso, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, profundizó en su boca, sin importarle que hubiera testigos inoportunos. Poco le importaba ya nada, salvo recuperar todo lo que había perdido.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, y regresaron juntos al salón. Sin dar explicaciones, y con una sonrisa tímida, Emily se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, con Derek a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo. Se acurrucó contra él, y esperó a que alguien hiciera algún comentario al respecto, pero todos habían optado por sonreír para sí mismos, y reservarse sus preguntas curiosas para otro momento.

\- Entonces- Dijo al fin Rossi alzando su copa- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un brindis?.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, y alzaron también sus copas.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos?- Preguntó Reid, pensativo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Emily que ahora sonreía.

\- Por el amor- Dijo simplemente.

Cuando Derek, posó un suave beso en su frente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era justamente el amor lo que lograría devolverle la felicidad.

FIN.


End file.
